Love & Hate
by docsangel
Summary: When a new girl comes to town, no one knows anything about her except what she wants them to know. Can a certain blonde haired biker make her change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pulling up to the TM lot, I walk up to the office door and knock on the open doorframe. "Yeah." the woman behind the desk answered. "I'm here for an interview with Gemma?" I say. "You must be Maura." she said, standing up. I walk into the office and shake her hand and say "Yes ma'am." She smile a little and says "Have a seat." I do as she says and she starts asking me a few question. "Okay, I have to tell you. We are connected to the MC so working here means you are going to hear a lot of foul mouths and back talk. Does that bother you?" she asked. "Nope. But don't be surprised if I mouth off back to them." I say. "I like you already. Now if you work here, you don't see shit, you don't hear shit, you don't know shit. If we have lockdown, you will be here helping. It's all part of the package." she says. "Works for me. It'll feel good being a part of something again." I tell her and she looks at me confused. "The last place I worked, back in Tennessee, we were a family. We took care of each other. But when the business shut down we all went our separate ways." I explain. "Well, we are family here and family comes first no matter what. You will work six days a week and we will pay you well. Where are you staying?" she asked. "I just have a room at the hotel right now until I can find a place." I say. "Well, you can go get your things. You can save money better staying in one of the dorm rooms in the clubhouse." she says. "I don't want to overstep." I say. "You aren't sweetheart. You work for us now and we take care of our own." I nod my head "Thank you Gemma." She smiles again and says "Let's let you meet everybody."

We walk into the clubhouse and see a bunch of guys in kuttes with the SOA Reaper on them. "Guys this is Maura. She's starting work here in the morning. When I'm not in the office she's in charge." Gemma says "Holy Shite a mini Gemma." the one with the Scottish accent says. "Guess that means don't piss me off." I say with a smirk and he walks over and says "You, Lass, are going to fit in just fine. My name's Chibs." Smiling, I hold out my hand. "Nice to meet you Chibs." Gemma turns and introduces me to everyone else. "These goons here are Tig, Juice, Bobby, Half Sack, Happy and Kozik. And this is my son Jax." she says. "Nice to meet you guys." I say. "So, which one of you assholes wants to go help her get her things from the motel while I get her dorm ready?" she asked and the one named Kozik speaks up. "I got her Gem." Smiling she says "Thank you baby. Maura, Koz will follow you to the motel and help you get your things and I'll have your room ready when you get back." I nod and say "Thanks again Gemma." and I walk out the door with Kozik behind me and I hear Gemma say "Watch her Koz." I wonder what she means by that?

Walking to my car, I hear Koz whistle. "Damn. This your cage?" he asked. "Yeah. Rebuilt it with my dad before he died. This was our baby." I say about my 1967 Shelby. "Nice." he says. I get in the car and wait for him to get on his bike before pulling out of the lot with him following. As we pull up to the motel, I take my key and unlock the door. "I'll get my things packed back up. Can you take the key and check me out?" I asked. "Sure. Be right back." he says before running off to the office. A couple of minute later he comes back with an envelope. "I got him to refund since you aren't staying." he says. I looked at him a little shocked and said "Thanks. I didn't think they would refund." He smirks and says "Well, he's a friend of the club." I nod my head in understanding. "So, you have a southern accent. Where are you from?" he asked. "I'm from Tennessee. You?" I asked, making conversation. "Tacoma. Patched Redwood couple months ago." he says. "Nice. Gemma said I'd be staying in one of the dorms?" I asked. "Yeah. Most of us have houses but we all have dorm rooms to stay in if we don't want to go home." he says "You mean when you Old Lady kicks your ass?" I asked. "Yeah. But I don't have to worry about that shit." he says sitting on the bed, leaning back. It's a really nice view, too. "Why's that? No home or no Old Lady?" I asked as I put the last of my things in the suitcase. "Both. Only family I have here is the club so don't need a house yet." he says. "What about back home?" I asked. "I sold my house when I patched. And no girl back home either." he said and I raised my brow. "Are all of you guys so cocky?" I asked as he picked up a couple of suitcases. "Confident Sweetheart. We're confident." he says and I can't help but laugh. He helps me put the suitcases in the car and we head back to TM.

Pulling onto the lot. Half Sack and Juice come running up to help get my things. I ended up not carrying anything in but my purse. "Juice can show you to your dorm." Gemma said. "Thanks again Gemma. This means a lot." I tell her. She hugs me and the Juice shows me to my room. "Here you go. Sheets are clean and there are towels in the bathroom and extras in the laundry room. It's at the end of the hall last door on the left. There's a community bathroom at the end of the hall." he tells me. "Thanks Juice." I say. "I'll leave you to unpack. If you need anything just let one of us know." I smile as he walks out the door. He is really sweet. Almost too sweet to be a biker. I start to unpack and hear a knock on the door. Opening it, Jax is standing there. "Hey Darlin. I just wanted to make sure you were okay staying here with a bunch of guys?" he asked. "I'm good. I grew up with five older brothers and in a garage. This is actually comforting if that makes sense." I tell him. We both laugh and he says "Well, if you need anything, let one of us know. There are going to be some girls around here most of the time. They are croweaters. Don't pay them any mind but don't take any shit off them either. You are one of us now so make sure they show you respect." he said. "I will. Thanks again for this." He nods and walks out to leave me to unpack.

After getting most of my things unpacked, I head out to the main room. "So what's the plan tonight?" I asked and Half Sack said "It's Friday night. We have a party." Smiling I say "Good. That will give me a chance to relax a little." I see people start filing in and see several girls wearing next to nothing. Those must be the croweaters Jax was telling me about. I decided that I would just hang out at the bar for a while. "Beer?" Sack asked. "Please." I answered and went to get into my pocket. "We don't charge." he says. "Sweet." I take a drink and a guy walks up beside me. I glance at him and see he isn't wearing a kutte and Sack is watching him so I know he's not a member or prospect. "You must be new." he says while putting his arm on the back of my chair. "And yet not interested." I tell him. "I didn't think croweaters said no." he asked smirking. "Then maybe you should ask one of them." I say. "Come on. I just want to have a little fun." he says and starts rubbing my back. Placing my hand on his cheek like I am giving in, I slam his face into the bar and say "Yet still not interested." before getting up out of my chair. Tig walks over with Kozik and says "Shit girl. Now I see what you mean about not pissing you off. Nice move." Laughing I say "Grew up with five older brothers. Had to learn to defend myself early." Grinning Tig says "Look like your girl here can handle her own shit." I look at him and Koz smirks and says "Oh yeah she can." Tig grabs the guy and heads out the door with him. "Your girl?" I asked with a mischievous look. "I don't remember you asking me to be your girl." He leans in and says where only I can hear. "I haven't yet. But I will." he says before walking off, leaving me shaking my head.

The next morning, it's Saturday and I am up at 7am. I start the coffee pot and it's brewing when Gemma walks in. "Early riser. I like that." she says "Yeah. I don't sleep much. Late to bed, early to rise. It's the only way to get shit done." I say. We pour our coffee and head out to the office. We are there for over an hour before the guys start filing in to clock in. Most of the grumble 'good morning' and we just laugh at how bad they are dragging. Happy and Kozik come in and I say "Morning guys. Coffee's fresh if you want some." They both look at me and Happy nods and grabs a cup while Kozik smiles and says "Morning Rocky. Thanks for the Joe." and walks out to the garage. "Rocky?" Gemma asked. "Yeah, I kinda helped a guy introduce his face to the bar last night when he thought I was a croweater." I tell her. He burst out laughing and says "God I hope someone got that on video." Just as she says it Juice speaks up and says "Hell yeah I did." Great. He pulls out his phone and shows it to Gemma. "Holy shit. You really fucked him up." she says. "Have to say I'm a little proud right now. Where the hell did you learn that move?" she asked. "My brothers told me to use my cuteness to my advantage because guys wouldn't think that I was as evil as I really am. They started teaching me how to fight when I was about five years old. Got in my first fight in Kindergarten when another girl stole my crayon." I tell her. Laughing she says "You are gonna fit in really good here." She gets me started on entering some of the invoices and where to file them and says "I am going to see my grandson. Call me if you need anything." she says. "I'm sure I'll be fine." I tell her. The work is not hard, there's just a lot of it.

Around lunch time, Jax walks over and says "I'm heading to the diner to pick up lunch. Want anything?" I nod my head and say "Yeah, cheeseburger and fries would be great." I say and go to get some money out of my pocket but Jax stops me. "I got it." "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah. It's good. I'll be back in a few." he says and heads to the tow truck. After Jax comes back with the food, Chucky comes into the office. "Head out to the tables. I'll watch the office." he says "Are you sure Chucky? I can eat and work." I asked. "It's no bother, madam." he says and I thank him and head out to the tables. I sit down and, of course, Kozik sits on one side of me and Happy on the other. Jax hands me my food and we start eating. "So, tell us a little more about where you're from?" Jax asked. "I am from a small town in Tennessee. No mom. Dad gone. Five brothers that all went their separate ways. There was nothing left there so I decided that since I always wanted to come to California that this was my next destination." I say. "Well, we're all glad you're here." Kozik says as he puts his arm around my shoulder. Removing his arm I tell him, "Just remember the last guy that touched me without permission Kozi." I said smirking and all the guys laughed. Even Happy.

After lunch I say "I gotta head back. Thanks for lunch Jax." He smiles and says "No problem." I was in the office for a while and a dark haired woman walks in. "Oh sorry. I thought Gemma was in here." she says. "Oh she stepped out. Can I help you?" I asked. "You must be the new girl." she says. I hold out my hand and say "Maura. And you are?" She shakes my hand and says "Tara." I smile wide and say "Jax's Old Lady. He told me a little about you. Nice to meet you." I say. "Yeah. He said you were staying in one of the dorms. If you ever want to get out for a while, I could show you around." she offered. "I will definitely keep that in mind. Thanks. I think Gemma said she was going to see her grandson but Jax should be in the clubhouse." I tell her. "Thanks." she says before heading inside to find Jax. "I see you met Tara." I hear a voice say and about jump out of my skin. "Kozik. Fuck. You scared the shit out of me." I say. "Sorry. Hey I wanted to apologize for putting my arm around you. I didn't want to piss you off." he says. "It's good Kozik. I was just fucking with you. It didn't bother me. I knew you were just being a perv." I say and we both laugh. "Well, I gotta finish this truck or Gemma will have my balls. I just wanted to make sure we were good." he says. "Yeah, surfer boy, we're good." I say and he heads back out to the garage. Fuck. Sexy and sweet. I better watch myself around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night, there was another party but this one was a little more low key. Sitting in what I have now dubbed 'my spot' at the bar, I'm talking and laughing with Sack. "Holy shit. You really put a deer head under the pool table? Sweetheart, just be glad you're cute." I say laughing even harder. He blushes a little and laughs with me. "What's the craziest thing you've done?" he asked. "Yeah, I gotta hear this." Koz says walking up to me and sitting next to me. "Fuck. Okay. I was probably about 15 at the time. Keep in mind I have 5 older brothers who, at the time, were very protective of their _innocent_ little sister. I snuck out of the house, which was a feat in itself mind you, and headed out to a party that I wasn't supposed to be at. I get there, and a few beers and several shots in, my oldest brother finds me on the table, dancing and stripping. He couldn't get me down off that table fast enough." I say laughing. "I would have paid to see that." Kozik says. "Oh some did. I make $50 bucks that night before he pulled me off the table. But when I got home, my brothers about beat me to death. I ended up with bars on my windows and they were standing watch for the next few months." I said and laughed a little softer. "I wasn't even allowed to date after that until I was 18." I said. "Then they couldn't stop me."

We spent the next couple of hours laughing and me listening to them tell stories about the stupid shit they had done. I was really starting to like it here. "I think I'm going to call it a night." I say before telling them all good night and heading to my dorm. I really had fun with Kozik and Sack. I had to remind myself several times not to get too close. I jump in the shower and then head to bed trying to convince myself that I wasn't interested in any of them like that. I have to keep my head straight because I won't go through that shit again. I can't.

The next day was Sunday and Gemma said she was having a family dinner at her house and I was expected to be there but not to worry about bringing anything. So, since it was still early, I decided to call Tara and see if she wanted to get some lunch. She agreed and was waiting for me at the diner when I pulled up. "Hey Maura." she greets me. "Hey Tara. How are you and Abel doing?" I asked. "We're good. How's things going at the shop?" she asked. "Good I guess." I say smiling as we walk inside and take a booth. Sitting there, waiting for our food, I asked Tara "So, how long have you and Jax been together?" She smiles and says "We were highschool sweethearts but I went away to college. We got back together when I moved back here a few years ago. What about you? Got your eye on anyone?" she asked. "Not really. I don't get too close to people." I tell her. "I like hanging out with Kozik but that's about it, just hanging out." She smiles softly and says "You want more with him?" I look down at my hands on the table and say "It doesn't matter if I did. I can't get close to anyone." I tell her and she looks at me confused. "The real reason I moved out here? I was dating this guy. We grew up together and started seeing each other. We fell in love and were planning our lives together. We were out one night and he was driving. We were fighting about something stupid and he wasn't paying attention and ran a red light and we hit another car head on. He was killed and I barely had a scratch. His parents blamed me for his death and I wasn't even allowed to be at the funeral to say goodbye. I was pregnant and lost the baby in the crash. After that, I decided that it was better for everyone if I just didn't let myself get close to anyone like that again." I explain. "You know that wasn't your fault, right?" she asked. "I know but I just can't let myself fall for anyone again. Not after the last thing I said to him was I hated him." I tell her. "Well, you know, here, these guys will try to get close to you. I have noticed that Koz doesn't let you go far without checking in on you." she says nodding her head to the parking lot. Sitting next to my car was Koz. He didn't get off his bike but just nodded that he saw me.

We had finished eating and walked outside and after saying goodbye to Tara, I walk over to my car where Koz is still on his bike, "Stalker much?" I asked jokingly. "Just had to make sure my girl is good." he says smirking. "Yet you still haven't asked me to be your girl but you keep calling me that." I tell him and decide that this is getting too close. "Koz, can we talk?" I asked. "Yeah. Follow me to the park. We can talk without prying eyes." I nod and follow him. We walk over to one of the picnic tables and sit down on the top of the table. "What's up Rocky?" he asked. I look down at my hands and take a deep breath before I speak. "You keep calling me your girl but there's something you need to know about me." I say and I tell him the same thing I told Tara. "See, I can't get close to people. You need to know this before you get it in your head to start calling me your girl." I say. "So, you think that you don't deserve to get close to anyone? That's bull shit. I told you I would ask you to be my girl and I meant it. That isn't going to scare me off." he says. "Kozik. I like hanging out with you but I don't think I can give you more than that." I say. "How about this. We take shit a day at a time and if something happens it happens and if it doesn't then it doesn't." he suggests. "Kozik. I just want to be friends. That's it." I tell him. "Okay. I get it." he says before walking off. He gets on his bike and leaves, leaving me sitting there feeling more like shit than I did before. Fuck.

I walk into the clubhouse an hour later and see all of the guys hanging around. I look over and Kozik is at the pool table with a hit tongue down a croweater's throat. Nice. I head back to my dorm and hear footsteps behind me. I unlock my door and go inside and as I close the door, a hand stops it. Turning, I look to see Happy standing there. "You okay little girl?" he asked. "Yeah Hap. I'm good. Just tired." I tell him. He walks farther into the room and turns me to look at him. "Bull shit. What happened?" he asked. "Nothing. I'm good." I say. He nods and says "Still call bull shit." and walks out of the room, slamming my door. Fuck. Now two of them are pissed at me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

That evening, I show up at Gemma's and Jax lets me in. As I walk in he stops me and asked "You okay?" I smile at him and say "Yeah. I'm good." He nods and says "Gemma's in the kitchen with the other Old Ladies. I walk into the kitchen and Gemma sees me and tells the other ladies to keep working. She pulls me out to the back deck and says "Talk. I know something happened with you and blondie. What happened?" Sighing I say "He keeps calling me his girl and I sat him down and told him I couldn't give him that. We could be friends but that was it. Gemma, I don't get close to people. I can't." I say. "I get it. You feel like you have to protect yourself. You don't. No one here will hurt you." she says. "It's not them hurting me that I am worried about. My last boyfriend, was killing in a car accident because we were arguing. Last thing I said was I hated him." I say looking down. "Listen to me. That shit ain't your fault. You have every right to find someone and be happy. You just have to let yourself. That bull shit that you don't deserve it? Yeah, I see that shit in your eyes. It ain't true. You deserve to be happy. Let yourself." she says. "Now, let's get in here and get this dinner done." she says before pulling me into a hug. "Thanks Gemma."

Walking back inside, I help the ladies in the kitchen and we sit down at the table to eat. I am sitting beside Happy but across from Kozik. I see him taking glances my way and then at Happy. I don't really say much unless someone asks me something. Once dinner is done, I help clean up and then we all head out. Walking to my car, Happy stops me. "You wanna talk now?" Sighing, I nod. "Follow me." he says. We drive for a few minutes and stop at the same park I spoke to Kozik at. Sitting on one of the tables he says "Talk." I tell him the same thing I told Tara, Kozik and Gemma. He sits there for a minute and says "That's bull shit. You gotta get past that shit. You're a cool bitch. Don't let that shit fuck you up." I look down at my hands and say "I'm trying not to but it's hard." Happy stands up and stands in front of me. "He ain't the only one thinking about you." he says before lifting my chin and kissing me softly and walking away. What the ever loving fuck! Ugh. This is not going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat for a while longer at the picnic table before deciding it was time to head back to my dorm room. Walking in, there were only a couple of people there. Grabbing a bottle of Jack, I head to my room. Walking in, I close the door and lock it before walking to the bed and changing into some shorts and a tank top and leaning against the headboard. I take a good swig of Jack and sit there for a while before the tears start falling down my face. I can't do this.

Getting up the next morning, I am in the kitchen when the coffee finishes and Gemma walks in. "Morning baby girl." she greets me as I hand her a cup of coffee. "Morning Gemma." I say. "You okay?" she asked. "Not even close." I tell her, laughing a little. "Let's head into the office and talk before these assholes get up." she says and I follow her out there. Getting into the office, she makes sure both doors are closed and then asked, "What's going on?" I look at her and say "Things just got more complicated. I have one Son pissed at me because I can't give him anything more than friendship right now and another Son that has made it known that he's into me too." She looks at me shocked and says "Damn girl. Shit hits hard with you don't it?" She laughs and says "I know it's not funny but you gotta tell me. I know the one that's pissed at you is Kozik but who's the other one?" she asked. "Gemma, you can't say anything. Promise me." I plead. "After your dinner last night, one of them asked me to the park to talk. I explained what was going on and he told me the same thing you did about it all being bull shit and not to let that shit fuck me up and then told me that Koz wasn't the only one that was thinking about me and then he kissed me." I say. Her eyes go wide and she asked "Who was it?" I look down at my hands and say "Hap." Her eyes get even more wide, if that was possible. "Well, what do you think?" she asked after a couple of minutes. "That's the thing. I don't know. They are both sexy as hell and have some good qualities but I can't do that. I can't go there. Plus, I won't be the reason two brothers are having issues. I think it's time for me to find my own place." I tell her. Maybe some space will make things fade a little. They are only interested because I am the newest plaything." I say. "You know that's bull shit. But if you want to start looking, I will get our realtor on it today." Gemma says. "Thanks." I say and we start getting shit done.

A few minutes later, Happy and Kozik come in to clock in. "Coffee's fresh guys." I say without looking up and they both say "Thanks." and head out to the garage. It's going to be a long day. A little while later, Gemma leaves and it's just me in the office. "I'm heading to the diner. Want anything?" Sack asked. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." I say. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just wanna get this shit done." I tell him, looking back at my paperwork in front of me. A little bit later, Sack walks in and says "Jax ordered for you." and puts the bag down on the desk. "Oh. Thanks." I say. "I can cover the office." he says. "That's okay. I got it. Go. Eat." I tell him. He nods and walks out of the office. Time to close up shop and everyone is gone but me and Kozik. He walks in to clock out and asked "Are we good?" he asked. I look up at him and sigh, "Yeah. We're good. Just got a lot on my mind is all." I tell him. "I know about Hap." he says. "Then you know I told him the same thing I told you. I don't get close to people. That's it. I can't." I say. "I know. Hap and I talked. When you finally decide you want to stop being a stubborn ass, and decide you want to finally let yourself be happy, we will still be here. And no matter which one you choose, we are cool with it and will respect your choice." he says. He gets up and walks out and I get up and walk out of the office locking up.

I walk down the hallway and to the ladder to the roof. Going to sit up there, I look around at the surrounding neighborhood. All I can think about is the last thing I said to my ex. I don't deserve to be with anyone. I finally let myself move on a little by moving here and now I have not one man interested in me but two. Fuck. I hear someone come up onto the roof and see Jax. "Oh hey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be up here." I say before starting towards the ladder. "Nah, it's good. I just come up here to think. But looks like you came for the same reason. Wanna talk about it?" he asked. "Jax, I don't know what the hell I'm doing." I say sitting back down and he sits next to me. "This about Koz and Hap?" he asked. "Yeah." I say. "Tara told me about your past. You just have to remember that it's just that. It's your past. It wasn't your fault and you have to stop pushing people away or else you are going to be alone and alone is a bad place to be. There's nothing wrong with letting people in." he says. "But that's the thing. The more I think about it the more I want to let them in but I let there be shit between them because I chose one over the other. I won't come between brothers like that." I tell him. "And we all respect that but Koz and Hap have been best friends since they were prospects back in Tacoma. They won't let anything come between those two. You don't have to worry about that." he says. "Then what do I do? I can't decide between them." I say. "Why not?" he asked. "Because there are things that I like about both of them. Koz makes me laugh. I hadn't laughed much since my ex died but he makes me laugh. He's sweet and I like talking to him. But then there's Happy. He's strong and sexy and tough but he let me see a gentle side to him that draws me in. Koz is sexy too but how do I choose?" I asked. "Spend some time one on one with them. Then decide." he says. "Okay." I say as he gets up to leave. "Can you send them up please?" I asked. "Sure thing Darlin." he says before climbing back down the ladder.

A few minutes later, both men are standing on the roof with me. They sit down across from me and Koz asked. "Are you okay?" I look up at him and say, "I will be. I need to talk to you both. I told you both about my past and you both told me the same thing, that I was allowed to be happy and you're right. I've let myself be miserable for too long and it's time to change that. But here's the thing. You both have told me that you are interested in me and I like both of you. I don't want to have to choose between you and it cause problems with you guys. You guys are brothers first. If this is going to be a problem, I need to know right now so I know what my next move is." I say. "It's ain't a problem." Hap says. "No problem here." Koz says. "Good. So, here's what I have figured out but you both have to be in full agreement with it. I want to spend time with both of you, one on one. But to do this, you both have to agree that neither of you interfere with the other. I spend time with each of you and there will be no sex until I decide who I want to be with. Understood?" I asked. They both agree. "One more thing. If I see that this is causing any issues between the two of you, I walk away completely and I will pack my shit and leave Charming. Understood?" I ask. "Understood." They both say. "So, which one of us are you spending time with first?" Koz asked. I look at both for a minute and say "Koz. Are you okay with that Happy?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm good." he says. "Okay. I guess I will spend tomorrow evening with you and then the day after with Happy and then the next day to myself. I hate this guys but this is the only way I can keep sane." I tell them. Happy kisses my cheek and says "It's okay. See you later." He says before leaving the roof. "I'll start planning out tomorrow. Good night Rocky." Koz says before leaving the roof. I sat up there for a few minutes before heading down the ladder and into my room. Locking the door, I shower and lay in bed wondering what the fuck I just got myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, I walk into the office, coffee in hand to see Gemma sitting there with a knowing smirk. Fuck. "I take it you heard?" I asked. "Yep. I think this is a good thing." she says. "I hope so. I made it clear that I wasn't sleeping with either until I figured this out and that if I saw the first issue between them because of this I was gone. I would pack up and leave town." I told her. "Well, let's hope they don't fuck it up. So, who are you seeing tonight?" she asked. "Kozik. I don't know what he has planned though." I say. "Well, here they come now." she says. "Morning boys." I say. "Morning Rocky." Koz says. "Morning babe." Hap says and they both come over and kiss me on the cheek before heading to the garage. "Okay, that wasn't weird as hell." I say laughing. Gemma just starts laughing along with me.

Lunch rolls around, "Jax is here with lunch. Why don't you head over and have lunch with your boys." he says smirking. "I hate you Gemma. Just hate you." I say laughing but head over to get my lunch. Sitting down at the picnic table, I have Koz on one side and Happy on the other. Tig is sitting across from me smiling like he knows something. "What is it Tig?" I asked. "I know something." he says and starts laughing. "Okay. Look. This shit is hard enough for me so I am doing this the only way I can. I don't need your shit too Tigger." I say. He looks at me and says "So, you are actually seeing both these assholes?" he asked. "Yes. For the time being I am. And you won't give me any shit or I'll have both of them take you to the ring." I say smirking as both Happy and Kozik start laughing at the surprised look on Tig's face. This might actually be fun. I think to myself. After eating, I kiss Happy on top of the head and say "See you later killa." Kissing Koz on the cheek I say "See you after work, Surfer Boy." before walking away with both smacking me on the ass. Fucking hell. That shit hurt.

I walk back into the office and she asked what we were laughing about. I told her "Tig giving me shit and I told him if he didn't stop I would have both of them take him to the ring. But then they smacked me on the ass and that shit hurt." I tell her and she busts out laughing. "It's not funny Gemma." I say and start laughing a little and say "Fuck I guess it is."

After closing up the office, Koz comes over with an extra helmet and tells me to follow him. Getting on his bike, we pull out of the lot and ride for a while. After a little while, we pull up to this clearing near the lake. Getting off the bike, he intertwines his fingers with mine and walks me to this flat boulder and helps me up on it and then sits next to me. Taking my hand again, he speaks. "I know this isn't easy for you but Hap and I both are really glad you are doing this." I look at him and say "It's not and you both will have to be patient with me. I won't let myself get hurt again." I tell him. He puts his arm around me and pulls me close and kisses the top of my head. We won't hurt you." he says. We sit and watch the water for a little bit and he asked, "Tell me a little more about you?" I sigh and say, "You remember how I told you that my family went their separate ways?" he nodded so I continued. "It was more, them pushing me my own way. My ex's parents weren't the only ones that blamed me for his death. My mom and dad were gone and all I had left were my brothers but he was their best friend and they said it was my fault he was killed that if I weren't being such a bitch we wouldn't have been fighting." I said. "What were you fighting about?" he asked. "I told him I was pregnant and he told me to get rid of it that he didn't want kids." I answered. "Fuck. You know I wouldn't do that right? Neither would Hap." he says. "You know, I'm here on this date with you and I figured you would try to deter me from Happy. But you have not said one bad thing about him. Why?" I asked. "Because I don't want you to choose me because of something bad being said. I want you to make your choice with nothing but honesty. Hap's the same way. We both agreed after talking to you that we would make sure that you say both of us in a good light and not try to bad mouth each other." he says. Laughing I say, "You guys aren't gonna make this easy are you?" I asked. "Nope." he says before pulling me even closer. And I let him. "Tell me more about you." I say. "Well, before I prospected in Tacoma, I was a Marine. That's where I met Tig. We were in the same unit and when we came back, my parents were gone and I don't talk to my brother and he didn't have anyone so we both kind of took care of each other. Then we came across the Sons and prospected. That's how I met Happy. He was prospecting the same time we were." he says. "Nice. Well, let me thank you for your service." I say before turning to straddle him and I kiss him softly. He deepens the kiss and when he pulls away he says "You really don't know what you are doing to me do you?" Getting off his lap I say, "I'm sorry. I know I said I wasn't having sex but…" he cuts me off. "Making out is enough for me until you are ready." he says. He puts his arm around me again and we sat there and just talked and kissed until time to head back. It was a great night.

The next morning, Gemma locks both office doors and tells me "Okay, spill." I start laughing, knowing the guys won't be in for a little bit longer, "Okay. He took me to the lake and we sat and talked for awhile and there might have been a little heavy petting and some hot making out but that was it. I told them no sex but he said he would wait until I was ready. It was really nice Gemma. It was the first time I really let myself enjoy being near someone." I tell her. "Good baby." she says and then we hear a knock on the door. Opening the door, Koz and Hap walk in to clock in. They both come and kiss me good morning with kisses on the cheek and head to the garage. "Okay, I think I can get used to that." I tell her and we both start laughing.

I ate lunch in the office because of Gemma being gone. After lunch Koz and Hap come in and Koz gets my trash to throw away and gets his next order. After he walks out, Hap says "I get off work in about an hour. I'll be ready when you get off work." I smile at him and say "I'll be ready." He kisses the top of my head and heads out to finish work.

I lock up the office and head to Happy's bike. Taking the helmet he offered me, I get on and we head out. We ride for what seems like an hour before pulling up to this cute little diner. He helps me off the bike before getting off of it himself and we go inside to eat. We eat for a while and talk but when we are done, he says "I want to show you something." We get back on the bike and head back out onto the road. Pulling up to a clearing, we get off the bike and he walks me down this little path, to the cliffs. Looking out, you can see all of Charming. "Hap this is beautiful." I say in awe. It really was a beautiful view. He lays down the blanket that he brought with us and we sit down together. Me sitting between his legs. His arms are around me and he tells me, "This is where I go to think sometimes when shit gets to me." I intertwine our fingers and asked "When was the last time you came up here?" he shrugged and said "The night I kissed you." I turn to look at him and he leans down and kisses me softly. "I know it won't go farther than this and I am okay with that and I will be until you are ready." he says. Turning in his arms, I lay him back and straddle him like I did Koz the night before and lean down and kiss him. He deepens the kiss and turns us over so that he is hovering above me. "Thank you. For understanding." I whisper. He doesn't say anything. He just kisses me. After a while we talk some more. "Tell me more about you Happy." I say. "I was raised by my mom until I ran into a guy that was in the Sons. He talked me into moving to Tacoma to prospect." he says. "That's where you met Koz and Tig. Koz told me." I say. "Yeah. Those two have been my best friends. They even stood by me when I lost my mom." he says. "I'm sorry Hap. I know how that is. I lost both parents." I say and kiss him softly. "Tell me about you." he says. "Well, I lost both my parents. Then my brothers and I split up. They blamed me for my ex's death. Said if I weren't being a bitch and fighting with him that the wreck wouldn't have happened." I said. "What was the fight about?" he asked so I answered him just like I did Koz. "I was pregnant and he was telling me to get rid of it." I said, looking down. He tilts my head up and says "You know we'd never ask you to do that, right?" I looked at him and smiled and said. "Kozik said the same thing about you and him." He smiled back and said, "Neither of us would." We talked a little more and kissed a little more before heading back to the clubhouse.

The next morning, like the morning before, Gemma bombarded me for details. So I told her everything. "This is getting really hard to decide. They are both too fucking sweet to me." I say. Gemma laughs and says "Honey, none of these men make things easy." I have to figure this shit out. I can't keep seeing both of them but I still don't know what the fuck to do.

That Friday night, there was another party. We had decided that on party nights, we would all hang out and I would not be anyone's dates. What I did notice though was that there were guys here from Rogue River and that Koz and Hap neither one were entertaining croweaters. I am sitting at the bar talking to Sack when one of the Rogue River guys walks over and introduces himself. "I'm Snake." he says. "Maura, nice to meet you." I say. "You wanna take a ride?" he asked. "No thanks. I'm good. You enjoy yourself okay?" I say, getting up from the bar. "Sack, I'm crashing out. Night brother." I say. "Night sis." he says before I walk down the hallway. I make it almost to my door when I feel someone grab my arm. "Where you going?" Snake asked. "To bed. Alone." I say trying to pull my arm from his grasp. "No you ain't. I wanna have some fun." he says as he pins me to the wall. Trying to get free, all of a sudden I feel him being pulled from me. Koz is right in front of me "Babe, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked. "I'm okay. I'm good." He pulls me into his chest and holds me and I can see Happy with the guy against the wall. Tig comes down the hall and sees what's happening and takes me from Koz and says "Help Hap. I got her." Koz nods and looks at me. I nod and he heads out through the clubhouse with Snake and Hap. "Are you okay Doll?" Tig asked. "Yeah. I just want to head to bed." I say. He walks me to my door and I unlock it. Walking in, he says. "I'll send the boys back to check on you when they get done with Snake. You sure you're good?" he asked. "Yeah Tig. Thanks." I say. I close the door and lock it and walk to the bed.

A half hour later, there's a knock on the door. I open it to see both my guys standing there. I let them in and close the door. Hap pulls me to him and kisses the top of my head. "You good little girl?" Then Koz walks over and asked the same thing. "I'm okay. Just a little shaken up. I'll be fine. I'm just gonna head to bed. See you guys in the morning?" I asked. "Yeah. In the morning." Koz says. I walk over and kiss them both on the lips softly and tell them both goodnight. I walk them to the door and Koz heads down the hall. "You sure you're good little girl?" Hap asked. "Hap, I'm fine baby. I promise. Thank you." I say. He kisses me one more time before heading back down the hall. I lay down and I can't help but smile because I went from no one giving a shit about me to two caring about me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, I get out of bed and dressed for work. Walking into the kitchen, I grab a cup of coffee and knowing Gemma is already in the office, I grab her a cup too. Heading into the office she tells me to sit down. "Are you okay? Jax told me what happened last night." she asked. "I'm fine Gemma. Hap and Koz came to my rescue." I say smiling. "Good. Snake is an ass. None of the charters like him but until he fucks up, they can't patch him out." she says. "It's all good. I don't think he'll be messing with me again. I saw him this morning at the picnic table and he was all kinds of fucked up. What did they do to him?" I asked. "Jax said they took him to the ring. First Koz and then Hap." he tells me. "Fuck really? I really need to do something nice for them." I tell her. "I know what they will like." she says. "Gemma, I am not sleeping with them." I say and she starts laughing. "God you're horrible." I tell her and she starts laughing harder. A few minutes later, my guys walk into the office to clock in. "Hey guys." I say. "Hey babe. You good?" Koz asked. "Yeah. I'm good." I say. He kisses me softly and walks out. Hap walks over. "You need us just yell." he says. "I will. Thanks." I say and he kisses me before walking out. "Fucking hell in a handbasket." I say. "Let me get Chucky to watch the office. We need some girl time." she says. Walking out of the office I see the guys looking at me. "I'll meet you at the car." I tell her and head to the garage. They meet me halfway. "You leaving?" Hap asked. "Yeah, I'm going out with Gemma for a while. Need some girl time to sort this shit out." I tell them. "So you planning on deciding soon?" Koz asked. "Yeah. I can't keep stringing you guys along. It's not fair to either of you. So, I am going to have a little girl time and see if I can figure this shit out." I say. "Okay. Be careful and call if anything seems off." Hap says. "I will. If you guys leave, please be safe okay." I say and kiss them both on the cheek. "Will do." Koz says before I leave them standing there.

A few minutes later, we are sitting at Gemma's house and Tara, Luanne and Lyla are there too. "Fuck. I don't know what to do." I tell them. "Let me get this straight. You are dating both Kozik and Happy and they are okay with it? I don't see the problem." Luanne says. "It's a problem. Trust me. They are just giving me time to make a decision." I say. "Well, tell us about Kozik." Lyla says. "He's sexy and funny and smart. He's gentle and makes me laugh." I say. "What do you feel when you kiss him?" Tara asked. "I feel butterflies. He makes me feel like everything will be okay." I say. "Okay. Tell us about Happy." Gemma says. "He's sexy too. Quiet but seems to know just what to say when I need it. He's smart and I know he'd do anything to make sure I'm safe." I tell them. "What about when you kiss him and don't say you haven't." Tara said. "It's like everything else around us disappears. I completely lose my head with him." I say. "Well, looks like you have a lot to think about. Why don't you stay here tonight and clear your head." Gemma offers. "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah. I'll have Chucky close up the shop." she says. "Well, let me call my guys and let them know what's going on because if I don't come back they will flip their shit and start a search party." I tell them and we all start laughing. Walking out to the back deck, I call Kozik's phone. He answers on the first ring. "You okay babe?" I smile at this and say "I'm okay. Hap near you?" I asked. "Yeah. We are sitting at the picnic tables. Want me to put it on speaker?" he asked. "Please." I say. Once he does and Hap lets me know he's there, I start talking. "Gemma is letting me stay with her tonight to clear my head. I want to have a decision by in the morning. Are you sure that this won't cause a problem no matter who I choose?" I asked. "Babe, we told you it wouldn't. We just want you to be good with it." Hap says. "Okay. I will see you guys tomorrow and I will let you know who I choose. I just wanted to let you both know where I was so you wouldn't worry." I tell them. "That's fine. Can we text you later?" Koz asked. "Of course." I tell them both. We end the call and I head inside. After a little more wine and a lot more conversation mostly them asking details about my guys. It really helps me feel a little better about my decision. I know who I want to be with.

After we all called it a night, I was laying in the bed and my phone goes off. It's a text from Kozik.

 _K: Hey Sweetheart. How's your girls night?_

 _M: It was good. Feeling a little better about things._

 _K: Really? That a good thing for me?  
M: You will have to wait until tomorrow. Any last arguments?_

 _K: Just that no matter your decision, I still want to be friends and will still be here if you need anything._

 _M: Thank you. No matter what, we will always be friends but you don't know who I will choose._

 _K: Well, until tomorrow then. Good night Sweetheart._

 _M: Nite Surfer Boy_

I find myself smiling and then another text. This one from Happy.

 _H: Hey Little girl. What are you doing?_

 _M: Laying here. Finally calling it a night after a little too much wine._

 _H: Drunk Maura is good Maura. Lol_

 _M: Not that drunk. I know who I am going to pick._

 _H: No matter what I still wanna hang out._

 _M: We will. No matter what. But like I told Koz, you don't know who I am choosing._

 _H: Sleep good little girl. See you tomorrow._

 _M: Nite Hap. See you tomorrow._

Now, just to get through tomorrow so that I can tell them who I am choosing. Will it be Happy or Kozik? I think I know who I want to choose but I hope this doesn't mess things up with the other. God I feel like such a slut.

The next morning, I pull up to the garage with Gemma. Walking into the office, we get to work. The guys come in and both kiss me good morning and I tell them, "Meet me at the park after work?" They both nod and walk out of the office. "Which one are you going to choose?" she asked. "I'm not saying anything until I talk to them first. I don't want word to get out until they know." I tell her.

The rest of the day goes by quickly and I get in my car and head to the park. I'm not sitting there long before I see my guys pull up. This isn't going to be easy. They walk up and sit on the picnic table, sitting on each side of me. "I made my decision but I need to know that no matter what, you won't hate me and you won't hate each other." I say. "We would never hate you. Or each other. We already promised that. It's all good." Koz says. "Same here." Hap says. "Hap, I have so much fun with you and I care about you a lot. Koz, same with you. I feel a connection to both of you but I have to decide. When I say this, I don't want to just jump into shit. I want to still take things slow. You both need to understand that." I say. They both agree and I say. "I choose...Kozik." They are both quiet for a minute. Happy stands up and stands in front of me. "It's all good little girl. I still got you." he says and kisses my lips softly before hugging Koz and walking off. I feel the tears falling down my cheeks and feel Koz put his arms around me. "It's okay baby. I promise. It's okay." he says as he rubs my back. Pulling back from him, "I didn't want to hurt him." I say. "Baby, he will be okay. Nothing will change. He will still hand out and shoot the shit with you. It's all good." he assures me. "I hope you're right." I say before he kisses me softly. "Thank you baby girl." he says and we sit in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Koz and I sit there for a little longer, just sitting. Neither of us saying anything. "Are you okay?" he asked finally. Looking up at him, I kiss his lips and say "I'm good." Pulling me up, he walks me to the car and after I get into the car, he leans down and kisses me again. "I'll meet you back at the clubhouse?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm right behind you." I say. Closing my door, I see him get on his bike and I follow him back to the clubhouse.

Walking inside, I see Happy standing with Tig and a croweater at his side. Walking to the bar, I asked Sack for a beer. Handing me and Koz a beer, I look over to Hap and tilt my bottle in salute and he tilts his back. Maybe things will be okay. "So, Koz. Huh?" Sack asked as Koz was talking to Jax. "Yeah." I say and smile a little. "You happy?" he asked. "Yeah, Sack. I am." I say. He smiles and says "Good, Sis." He leaves to get a couple of hang arounds beers. Turning back to Koz and Jax, Koz kisses my temple and I smile at him.

After a few beers, I whisper to Koz, "I'm tired. I'm gonna turn in." he whispers back "Want some company?" I smile and nod my head yes. "You still aren't getting laid." I tell him and he starts laughing and says "In your time, babe." Saying goodnight to everyone, I head to my dorm with Kozik right behind me. Walking into my dorm, he walks in behind me, closing and locking the door. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna get a quick shower and then we can lay down together." I say and he smiles before I grab my things and head in the bathroom. Walking back out, I walk over to the bed and crawl over to him. Kissing his lips, he turns me over and is hovering over me. Looking at me, I asked "Wanna stay the night?" He smiles and says "I'd like that." Leaning back down, he kisses me deeply and it feels perfect. After a little while, he grabs my remote and turns on a movie on Netflix.

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side with my back to him and his arms are around me. I hear him whisper in my ear "Good morning beautiful." Smiling, I say "Good morning babe." And I feel his lips on my neck and it takes all I have not to give in. Turning in his arms, I look at him for a second before he kisses me. "I could get used to waking up like this." he says. "Me too. But we both have to work so you gotta let me up." I say laughing as he starts kissing my neck again, his scruff tickling me. He lets me up and I start getting ready for work. I walk over to the bed and kiss him and tell him, "Go get ready. If you're late I ain't saving your ass." Grunting he gets up and as I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth, he smacks me on the ass and says "See you in a few babe." I just shake my head and finish getting ready for work.

Walking into the office with my coffee, Gemma is standing there. "I see you chose blondie." she says. "Yeah. I did." I say. "I saw he slept in your dorm. Did you finally make it official?" she asked. "No. I'm still not ready for that. But it did feel good waking up next to him." I say. Koz and Hap walk in to clock in. "Morning guys. Coffee's fresh." I say. "Thanks babe." Koz says and Hap nods. Hap gets his cup and says "Thanks for the coffee little girl." and walks out of the door. Koz walks over and says "I told you it would be okay. See you at lunch?" he asked. "Yeah babe." I say. He kisses me before walking out the door.

That evening, there are people milling around the lot and the clubhouse. I slip into the hallway and up the ladder to the roof. Looking over at all the people that I have grown to love and feel like are my family, I can't help but smile. Hearing someone come onto the roof, I look over to see Koz walking up. "There you are. I was wondering where my girlfriend went to." he says sitting down beside me. "Hey baby." I say as he puts his arm around me. "You okay?" he asked. "Oh yeah. I'm good." I say snuggling into his side. I sit there beside him and am quiet. "What are you doing up here?" he asked. "Just enjoying the quiet. Thinking." I say. "About?" he asked. "You. This morning, waking up with you, it felt good." I say. "Yeah, it was a good morning wasn't it?" he asked. "I still want to take things slow but Koz, it took everything in me not to make us both late for work." I say laughing. "Ah, want a little Kozie don't you?" he asked. "Little? Really? Well, that's disappointing." I say laughing harder. "Not little. I promise." he says as he takes my hand and puts it to his crotch. Holy fuck. Yep. Not little. "Baby, I'm ready to go to bed." I tell him, getting up. "You coming?" I asked. "Hell yeah." he says and follows me down.

We get to my dorm and since I have already had my shower, I change and climb into bed. Laying next to Kozik, he grabs the remote and we start watching a movie. I decide tonight is going to be when I finally give in. I sit up and Koz looks at me a little worried. "What's wrong babe?" he asked. I lean over and kiss him and whisper against his lips "Love me Koz." He kisses me deeply and works his way down my neck. He starts pulling my shirt off and sees I'm not wearing a bra. He works each nipple before I start pulling at his shirt, pulling it off. He slides off my shorts and panties and stands to undress. Grabbing a condom from the pocket of his jeans, he takes his place between my legs. Looking me in the eyes "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Yes. I'm sure." I say. He kisses me before entering me slowly. Giving me a minute to adjust to his size, he starts thrusting in and out slowly. "Fuck, Koz, Please, don't stop." I almost beg. "Maura, you are so fucking perfect." he whispers in my ear before kissing my neck and working his way to my mouth. We spend the rest of the night, making love and after reaching our release, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I wake up the next morning and he doesn't have to be at work until later so I get up and take a shower and head out to the office. Walking into the office, I say good morning to Gemma and sit at my desk. Sitting down in my chair is when I realize that I am sore as hell. Damn him. "Are you okay Sweetheart?" Gemma asked with a knowing smirk. "I'm good." I say. "I bet you are." she says laughing. "Are what?" Tig asked as he and Hap walk in. "You good little girl." Hap asked a little concerned. "She's good. Your buddy just fucked her good last night." she says and I turn bright red. "Get used to it little girl. He don't stop." Hap tells me, laughing as he heads out to the garage. Great. "I am sore as shit and he was gentle." I tell her. When he thoroughly fucks me I won't be able to fucking walk. A little later, Koz clocks in. "Hey baby." he says before kissing me and walking out to the garage with a smirk on his face. "Well, if they didn't know before they do now." I tell Gemma and she starts laughing at me. "Haha. Yeah. Laugh it up." I tell her flipping her off.

After work, I walk into the clubhouse after my shower and see Hap and Koz shooting pool. Hap has a croweater on his arm and one trying to push up on Koz but he is ignoring her. Walking over after getting a beer from Sack, I walk over and step in between Koz and the croweater like she isn't even there. "Hey baby." I say. "Hey beautiful." he says before kissing me. "Get a room." Hap says and I flip him off. Koz sits down in one of the high standing chairs and pulls me between his legs. Bobby comes over and takes over the game while Koz is pulling me close to him and kissing on my neck. Turning to face him, I ask "Wanna take this to my room?" and I start nibbling his earlobe. Picking me up, over his shoulder, he takes me to my dorm and locks the door behind us. Putting me on the bed, we start shedding clothes.

After reaching our release, several times, he pulls me close and we doze off together. Since getting together, we have spent every night together in my room but even I know that will come to an end eventually. The next day, we get up and he heads into church. Sitting out on the picnic tables, Gemma walks over. "You okay baby?" she asked. "Yeah. Just waiting on Koz to get out of church." I tell her. "Come on. Talk to me." she says. "I think I'm falling in love with Koz but I think it's too soon to tell him that." I tell her. "No baby. It's never too soon if you really feel it." she tells me. Before I can say anything else, the guys walk outside and he walks over to me as Gemma walks off. "Hey baby." he says and kisses me softly. "Hey babe. Everything good?" I ask. "Can we talk?" he asked and I start getting worried. I stand and he leads me to my dorm room and says "We have to go on a run. Me and Hap both will be in Tacoma for at least a week. Maybe longer." Sitting down on the bed, he sits next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "We never talked about the run rule." I say. Taking my hand he intertwines our fingers and says "Baby, I'm not letting anyone else touch me. I'm not gonna fuck this up." he tells me. "Really?" I asked. "Really." He kisses me deeply and says "I love you Maura." I look at him shocked and he looks down at our hands. "I love you to Koz." I say. He looks up at me and smiles before kissing me again. "When do you leave?" I asked. "Not until in the morning." he says. "Then we have all night love each other." I say before pulling him down on top of me.

The next morning, we get up and have a big family breakfast. I am sitting at the table between Kozik and Happy. After breakfast, we are all walking the guys outside and I am standing between their bikes. Walking to Happy I hug him and say "Be safe. You both better come back whole." I tell him. He hugs me back and says "We will." I turn to Koz and he pulls me close. "I love you Koz. Please be safe. I want both of you back in one piece." I tell him. "I love you too baby. You know if I am sacrificing road pussy for you then you owe me phone sex every night." he says. "I think I can give you that. But seriously, please be careful." I say. He kisses me again before Jax says, let's head out. I step back next to Gemma as we watch the guys file out.

Walking into the clubhouse, Gemma and I walk to the bar and Sack hands us a beer each. "Did I hear you tell that boy you love him?" she asked. "Yeah. But in my defense, he said it first." I say and Tara and Lyla walk up and asked "Who said what first?" Gemma looks at them smirking and says "He told her he loves her." They look at me shocked and Lyla says "What did you say?" I smile and say, "I told him I love him too. And we talked about the run rule." They look at me shocked and I said "He's keeping it in his pants, for me, but I have to give him phone sex." I say laughing. "I don't see where you are having to sacrifice." Lyla says and we all start laughing.

Later that night, I am laying in my bed when my phone rings. Smiling at the caller ID I answer. "Hey baby." I say answering the phone. "Hey beautiful. What are you wearing?" he asked. Laughing, I say "I take it you guys made it to Tacoma?" After a second, it gets really quiet. "Yeah, Just stepped into my dorm. Miss me yet?" he asked. "I do. I'm laying here in bed in nothing but those black panties you like and one of your SAMCRO shirts. I kinda went in your dorm and stole a shirt." I say. "That's fine baby. So, those panties I like huh?" he asked and I laugh again. "What are you wearing?" I asked his question back at him. "Nothing but my boxers baby." he says. Half an hour later, we both reach our releases and we are both breathing hard. "Fuck babe. That was amazing. But still would rather have the real thing." he says. "I know babe. I miss you." I say. I hear him sigh. "I miss you too." After talking a little longer, he says "Baby, I'm gonna go. Got an early day tomorrow." I sigh, "Okay baby. Check in when you can so I know you are okay. Hap too." I tell him. We will. I'll make sure. I love you Maura." he says "I love you to Koz." I say before we end the call. Laying in bed, I hold my pillow that still smells like him. This is going to be a long week.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Koz and Hap have been gone over a week and I have spoken to Koz every night. I miss him so much but I know he will be home soon...I hope. I spoke to him last night before bed and now it's 4am and I feel the bed dip down. Thinking I am dreaming until I feel lips kissing my neck and his arms wrap around me. "Koz?" I ask turning over. "Hey baby." he says smiling. "Oh my God! You weren't supposed to be back for a couple of days." I say pulling him closer. "We got done early and headed back. Miss me?" he asked. Smiling, I pull him in for a kiss and he deepens the kiss. Hovering over me, he undresses me and then himself before he enters me and makes love to me for the first time in over a week. Once we reach our release, I bury my head into his shoulder and hold him close, sobbing. Pulling back he looks at me, "Hey Baby. Talk to me." he says concerned. I try to pull him closer but he wouldn't let me. He wipes the tears from my face and asked again "What's wrong?" I finally find my voice and say "I was scared you wouldn't come back." He kisses me softly and says "I will always come back. I promise." He pulls me closer and I snuggle as close as I can get to him. "I love you Herman." I say and it's the first time I have called him by his first name. "I love you Maura. Always." He rubs my back and whispers how much he loves me until I fall asleep in his arms.

Waking up the next morning, he is still laying next to me, sleeping. I lay there with him and just watch him. I missed him so much. It's Sunday so the shop is closed and I don't have to leave him unless he has club shit to do. I start kissing his chest and working my way up his neck and whisper in his ear. "Herman. I need you." Saying this, I start to slowly rub his hardening member. Next thing I know he is turning me over and his lips crash into mine. Pulling back he says "I want to go house hunting today. Get us a place." I look at him shocked and ask "Are you sure? We don't have to." I say. "I want us to get a place, together and I want you to have my crow." he says. "Really?" I asked softly. "Really. You are my Old Lady. It's time everyone knew it." he says. "Would it be weird if I asked Hap to do it?" I asked. "I already did and he said he'd be pissed if we let someone else do it." Koz says. "Okay. But first, we have wake up sex." He says and I start laughing. After we both reach our release, we head to the shower for another round.

Koz and I spent the day looking at houses and after the fourth house, we found the perfect one. A little three bedroom, two bath house with a den and a high privacy fence around the back yard with a two car garage. So we put in an offer. Heading back to the clubhouse, I say, "Why don't you go ahead and move your shit to my room since you stay there anyway until we find out about this house." He nods and says "Okay. Makes sense." We pull up to the clubhouse and Gemma is there. "Where have you two been?" she asked. "House hunting. Found one that was perfect so we put in an offer." Koz answers. "Good. Let me know if you get it and we will get you furniture and shit." she says and we both nod. "Family dinner at my house tonight." she says. "Do we need to bring anything?" I asked. "Nope. Got it covered. Be there about six." she says before walking off.

Walking up to Gemma's door, we knock and she lets us in. "Hey Gemma." I say and hug her and head to the kitchen to help. "Hey Baby." she says and then greets Koz. He heads to the kitchen behind me and I get him a beer before he walks to the living room. Luanne looks at me and says "I see things are going well in KoziLand?" I start laughing and say "KoziLand? Really? Like he's an amusement park ride?" All the ladies laugh and say "Well, he is a good ride isn't he?" Lyla asked. "Oh yeah. Really good ride." I say as my face turns beat red. "So, I got a call from the realtor about an hour ago. The people accepted the offer on the house. We were the first ones to put in an offer and they just want it sold. I guess she sold them some bull shit about it being a new couple just starting out." I say. "Good. So, when do you get the keys?" she asked. "We pick them up Wednesday. I have money put back to put the down payment down. We just have to take it to the bank and make the down payment. Loan was already approved." I say. "Good baby. Once you get the keys, we will start getting you set up." she says and I nod.

Sitting down at dinner, Koz has one hand on his fork and the other on my leg. Looking around this table, I realize that I finally have a family. A real family. Looking over at Hap, he looks at me like he is asking if I am okay and I just nod that I am good before he turns back to his conversation. "So, Gemma said you got the house. Where is it?" Jax asked. "It's actually just around the corner from your house." I say. "Good. We want to keep all of us in SAMCRO corner." he says. "That's what Koz said so we only looked at houses near here." I say and everyone starts talking asking what will need to be done to get us moved in. I turn to Gemma and we just smile at each other.

A week later, we are moved into our new, fully furnished house. Our first night there, we christened the counters, kitchen table, coffee table, couch, bed, shower, and any other surface we could get to. No one saw us for two days and we just couldn't get enough of each other. When we finally came up for air, Hap came over and did my crow. It was beautiful but Koz had him do one more tattoo on me before he was done. He had him add a smiley face just behind my ear for Hap. I guess he knew I still cared about Hap too. Then asked if he would put my name along his neck. Right across my favorite place to kiss, so he does. After he's done with the tattoos, I tell him to get comfortable and start dinner. When dinner is done, I make both plates and get both of them beers and then get my own. Sitting down, I look at both men and wonder how I got so lucky.

The next night is Friday. There's always a party and we weren't missing it. Walking in, I see Koz already sitting at the bar with Hap and Tig and I walk up. Wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, I lay my head on his back and he turns in my arms and wraps his around me. "I was wondering when you were going to get here." he says. "I wanted to go home and change. Are we crashing here tonight?" I asked. "I thought we would." he says. I take my beer from Sack and we start to party. Standing outside later, we see a car pulling up and a man in an expensive suit pull up. I see Hap go to stand beside Clay and Koz pulls me behind him. I can't hear what they are saying but I see one of the men look at me and I fall farther behind Koz. After they leave, Koz looks at me and asked "You know him?" I nod my head yes and he pulls me to the side where we are alone. "He was one of my brother's friends. His name is AJ Weston. He used to hang out with my oldest brother and always gave me the creeps." I tell him. "Okay, from here out, you don't go anywhere without me or Hap. You hear me?" he asked. "Yeah. Okay." I say. Hap walks over and asked "She okay?" Koz tells him what I told him and he says "Yeah, me or Koz. No one else." I just nod my agreement. We walk back over to the others and I tell Koz, we need to let the guys know who they are dealing with because I know that other guy too." They look at me confused and Koz yells for Clay. "We need to call church brother. Maura knows them." He looks at me and I say "I will tell you whatever you want to know." He nods and we all walk into church.

Sitting in Koz's lap and next to Hap, I start talking. "I knew AJ Weston, the one with the upside down peace sign on his throat, back when I was younger. He was a friend of my oldest brother, Chris. Before I was sent away, my brother was working for a man named Ethan Zobelle. That's the one in the suit that did the talking. He's part of a upper class white supremacist group. But I found out something about him before I was sent off. Even though Weston works for him, he is just a minion. But Zobelle, is a snitch. No matter what happens, he will never see time in prison. He had his guys rape a friend of mine to 'cleanse' her from her black boyfriend. They raped her repeatedly and left her out in the middle of the street with a swastika carved into her back. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. As long as he is in town, no female is safe. He goes after all of the women to get the men to do what he wants." I tell them and they all look at me and Hap asked "He hurt you?" I say "No. Chris sent me away before he got close but even I wasn't off limits to them. They would have parties where they would drug girls and take turns raping them just because they had boyfriends or friends of color. But they never touched me. Weston used to make comments about how good he thought I would be but I made sure to leave when I knew he was going to be around." I say and I feel Koz tighten his hold on me and Hap grabs my hand and holds it. I may have chosen Koz but I still had both of them. "Thank you Sweetheart. Tell Gemma to get all the Old Ladies and kids here now. We go on lockdown effective now." he says. I nod and stand. I kiss Koz's lips and kiss Hap's head before walking out and doing as Clay says.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked. "Clay wants you to get all of the Old Ladies and kids here now. We are on lockdown. He will fill you in when he gets out of church." I tell her and she nods and we both start making phone calls. Once they come out of church, Clay asked "She fill you in?" I speak up and say "No. Didn't know how much you wanted her to know." He looks at me and says "Good call baby girl. We're on lockdown until we get this Zobelle asshole and his Nazi pricks gone." Gemma nods and says "We called everyone and they are on their way." I say "I sent the prospect down to the gate to close it and told him who all would be coming in so he is on guard already." Clay smiled and said "Great." Turning to Koz he pats his shoulder and says "Got a good Old Lady there son." Koz just grins and puts his arm around my waist. "You need anything?" I asked Koz. "No, babe. I'm good." he says. Turning to Hap I asked "You need anything?" He looks at me and says "Nah. I'm good." Turning to Gemma she says "Let's get this kitchen ready. Make a list of what we will need." I follow her to the kitchen and she says "Okay. Is there something you want to tell me?" I smile and says "You could say I still belong to both guys so I am taking care of both guys." She looks at me confused so I show her my crow that is across my chest and then I show her the smiley face behind my ear. "Holy shit. And Koz is okay with that?" she asked pointing to my ear. "It was his idea. Hap showed me the other day that he has an "M" tattooed behind his ear in the same spot. Asked Koz about it first so I guess they both belong to me too. But no matter what I would still take care of both my boys." I tell her. "Lucky little bitch. You gonna make them share?" she asked smirking. "Gemma, only one I am sleeping with is my Old Man. Koz is the one I chose. But I do still worry about Hap. I still care about him." I say and she smiles and starts making the list.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A couple of hours later, the clubhouse is packed. Clay tells everyone "No one is to leave this compound without an escort. If we need things brought in, let Gemma and Maura know and we will take care of it." he goes on to tell everyone that they just want to keep everyone safe and that they love them all. A little while later, I am sitting at the bar with Gemma and Tara walks over. "You okay?" she asked me. Apparently Jax filled her in. "I think so." I say. I turn around and see Happy and Kozik looking over at me. "I'll be right back." I tell them and walk over to the guys. "You guys good? Need anything?" I asked. Pulling me to him, Koz says "No. Just want to make sure you're okay." I smile at them softly and say "I have both my guys watching over me. I will be fine. Can I talk to you guys, alone?" I asked. They followed me to mine and Koz's dorm. "What's up?" Koz asked. Sitting down on the bed, they sit on each side of me. "I just wanted to tell you guys how much I love you both. I really don't know what I would have done had I not found you both. Koz, you are everything to me. I just need you to know that. Hap, I know I'm officially Koz's Old Lady but you need to know that no matter what, I love you too." I say and I feel the tears falling down my face. "Babe, we know how you feel about us. I love you more than anything." Koz says. "I love you too little girl." Hap says. I kiss Hap's cheek and hug him tight and then kiss Koz on the lips and hug him just as tight before walking out of the room and back to the bar, leaving them sitting there.

"Are you okay?" Gemma asked me and I just sat down and asked for another beer, not saying anything. Gemma looks over and sees the guys walking out of the hallway that I had just come from and she pulls me to the kitchen. "You need to tell me what the hell just happened." I look at her and say "Nothing bad. I just know how dirty Zobelle and Weston play and I needed them both to know how I felt about them. I didn't want anything to happen and them not know." I tell her. She pulls me into a hug and I hear both of them come up behind me and Koz says, "Baby, we know how you feel. But nothing is going to happen to us. We will make sure that we both come back. I promise." Koz pulls me into a hug and Happy just rubs my back. We hear Clay call church and they both look at me. Gemma says "I got her. Go." They both kiss the top of my head before heading to the chapel. "It's going to be okay Sweetheart. You really love both of them don't you?" she asked. I just nodded my head and said "I belong to both of them."

A little while later, Gemma and I are sitting at the bar again when they come out of church. Koz walks over and says "Follow me." I get up and I follow him to our room with Happy right behind us. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Juice checked into what you told us about Zobelle. You were right. He is a snitch. Unser confirmed it. Do you realize what you saved us from, telling us that?" he asked. "I won't risk losing either of you. If I know something I am going to tell you. But I might can call Chris and see if I can find out what's going on." I say. Kozik nods and I grab my phone. I call Chris' number and he answers in two rings. "Maura?" He asked. "Hey Bubba. I need to talk to you." I say. "Where are you?" he asked. "I'm in Charming, California." I tell him. "Fuck. Maura, you need to make sure you stay out of sight, you hear me?" he asked sternly. "Tell me what I need to know because I have already seen Ethan and AJ." I tell him. "Shit. Are you safe?" he asked. I scoff and say "Very. Now tell me what I need to know." He sighs and says "Ethan is looking for you. He said that you had the perfect genes for continuing the purest race. He said that he was arranging a marriage with you and AJ and that you will give him purebred offspring for his little army." I look at Koz with wide eyes and I ask "Me? Why me?" After a second he says "Because AJ chose you." My eyes go wide. "Please tell me you are safe." he says. "I am. I'm in with an MC but I need you to know something." I say. "As long as you are okay I don't care what you need to tell me." he says. "I'm with two people. I have both of them ink'd on me. One is white but the other is Latino." I tell him. "Fuck. Are they there with you?" he asked. "Yeah. They are listening to the call." I say. "Good. Guys, please take care of my sister. I know she thinks I sent her away because of Luke but I needed to hurt her enough that she wouldn't fight me to stay. It was the only way to keep her safe." he says. Koz speaks up. "We won't let him near her brother. You need to get your brothers and come out here though. She is going to need you and I have a feeling you know more than she does." Chris sits there a minute and says "We will be on the next flight out. There are five of us coming. You okay with that Sis?" he asked "Yeah. Just get here, please." I say and we end the call. I sit down on the bed and start sobbing into my hands. Koz walks over and is in front of me in a second. "We won't let him get to you. We are going to call church and we want you to come in and tell them everything." Hap speaks up, "Including that you are with both of us." I look up and nod my head in agreement.

Walking out to the main room, Koz whispers something to Clay and he yells "Church. Now!" They all pile into the chapel and Koz leads me in between him and Happy. They bring me a chair to sit between them and they are both holding my hands. "Now, tell us what's going on." Clay starts and they all look our way. I speak up. "I called my brother to see if I could find out more info on Zobelle and Weston for you guys. Chris, my brother, asked me where I was and when I told him, he said that Zobelle and Weston were looking for me. That Zobelle has arranged a marriage between me and Weston to start 'breeding' the purebred race. Him and the rest of my brothers are on the next flight out to tell you all everything they know and to help since they know the ins and outs of Zobelle's plans. He said that Zobelle arranged the marriage because Weston chose me." I tell them and there are fists pounding onto the Redwood. "Okay, we will send a couple of prospects to get them when their plane lands. Then we will get all of us in here, you included Maura, and figure this shit out." Clay says. "There's one more thing." Koz says. "Maura, Hap and I were talking and we have both marked Maura and we have her marked on us. So, no matter what, she belongs to both Hap and I." They all look at us and Clay says "We have never had brothers share an Old Lady but as long as it doesn't cause a riff with you two, the rest of us are fine with it." he says and we all nod. Now all there is left to do is wait on my brothers to get there. We walk to the dorm and I lay on the bed. Koz behind me and Happy in front of me, with both holding on to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Laying there between them, I feel Koz start to kiss on my neck. I pull Happy to me and start kissing his lips softly. Koz slides his hand up my top and starts rolling my nipple in between his fingers while Happy's hand slides down my stomach and into my panties and start to rub circles on my little bundle of nerves. I feel Koz start to slide my shirt up and I sit up and allow him to take it off. Happy leans towards me and starts to kiss down my neck and to my chest as Koz has my face turned to the side, kissing him. I lay back on the bed and Happy starts taking my shorts off and sees that I am not wearing panties. Kissing my inner thigh, he kisses his way to my center before running his tongue in between my folds. Koz stands and strips down before taking his place next to me on the bed. Kissing me deeply before he gets up on his knees in front of me. Taking his hardened member into my hand, I run my tongue around the head before sliding him past my lips and sliding my waiting mouth up and down the shaft, moaning on his cock as I writhe under Happy's tongue. Once he laps up my juices, he gets up and undresses and takes his place between my knees, slowly sliding inside of me. Thrusting in and out at a steady pace, causing me to reach my blissful release. After a few more strokes, Happy reaches his release inside me and lays down beside me to kiss me deeply as Koz takes Hap's spot between my legs. Sliding inside me, he starts to thrust in and out while Hap sucks gently on my hardened nipples until I reach my release one more time as Koz reaches his inside me. Koz lays down behind me and Happy still in front of me. Snuggled up between the two men I love more than anything, we fall into a restful sleep not knowing what the next few days will hold.

The next morning, I wake up in bed alone. Getting up, I shower and get dressed and head out to the main room. Sitting at the bar, Chucky hands me a coffee and a plate of food. "Thanks Chucky." I say. He nods at me and smiles before moving to the next person. "Good morning Sweetheart. How'd you sleep?" she asked smirking. "Blissfully" I say smirking back. "Hurry and eat. We need to head to the office." she says. I finish eating and I follow her, Lyla and Tara into the office and she shuts the door. "Did I hear right? You are officially both their Old Lady?" she asked. "Yeah. I love both of them and they both love me and the club is okay with it." I say. "You know Tig is shitting himself. He hates Koz and now that he sees that Koz is sharing and it's not with him, he's flipping his shit." Gemma said and we all laugh. "I seem to have heard some moaning coming from your room last night." Lyla said and my face turns red. "Holy shit! You did, didn't you?" Gemma asked. I just nodded my head. "Fuck, talk. I want to know everything." Lyla says and they all just stare, waiting on me to start talking. Turning even more red, I start talking. "I did sleep with both of them last night. It was amazing! Oh my God it was, like, ungodly amazing. I seriously thought I was going to lose my mind." I tell them. "Who's bigger?" Tara asked. "Fuck, they are about the same but I wasn't concentrating on how big they were. I was too busy with my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I know one thing, I am sore as hell. I have never been fucked that good." I tell them and they all bust out laughing.

We walk back into the clubhouse and my Old Men walk over to me. Both kissing my lips, Hap asked, "Where'd you go?" Leaning into him, I say, "I was in the office with Gemma, Lyla and Tara. Oh and by the way, they heard us." I say before walking away and both of them smacking my ass. Juice walks into the clubhouse and says "Prospects are pulling up." We all walk outside and I see my brothers get out of the van and the prospects grabbing their bags to take inside. Everyone had been sent home since they were only after me. I walk up to where my brothers were standing and we look at each other. Getting tired of waiting on them to make the first move, I walk over and grab Chris and pull him into a tight hug and start sobbing. I missed my brothers. After a minute, I start hugging the rest of my brothers. Turning to everyone, I introduce them. "Guys, these are my brothers, Chris, Lee, Brian, Kyle and David. Brothers, this is my other family. Gemma, Jax, Tig, Lyla, Tara, Opie, Chibs, Bobby, Juice, Sack, and Clay. This is Kozik and Happy, my Old Men." They all greet each other and Gemma leads everyone inside. "Can we talk to our sister alone for a few minutes before we get down to business?" Lee asked and Clay tells us we can use the chapel. Happy and Kozik follow us in and my brothers look at them. "Nothing you can say to me can't be said in front of them." I say and they nod their heads. Once the chapel doors are closed Chris speaks. "Maura, we are so sorry about how things went down but we had to make sure you didn't fight us to leave and stay gone." he says. "Chris, you all let me believe that I was the reason that Luke died. That it was my fault. Do you realized how much I blamed myself? How hard it was to let people get close to me?" I asked. "Looks like you didn't have that much of a problem." David said and I felt both of my guys tense up behind me. "Actually, it was hard. It took me a long time to let them in and now that I have, I actually feel more loved and safer with these two than I ever did with the five of you." I say and Koz steps in. This isn't getting us anywhere. Guys, I know she's your sister but she's our Old Lady and you won't disrespect her, you got that?" I feel Hap pull me into his side and I take Koz's hand, intertwining our fingers. A few minutes later, we all come out of chapel and Clay calls church. All of my brothers go inside with them and my brothers fill them in on all things Weston and Zobelle.

I sit on one of the couches, waiting on my guys while all the other Old Ladies were milling about when a croweater walks over and glares at me. "What?" I asked. "You think you are something else don't you? Coming in here taking not just one of our guys but two? A little greedy aren't you?" she asked. Not really wanting to deal with her shit I stand up and say "It's not my problem if they would rather have my pussy than your stretched out rancid shit. Now, you need to remember you place. You are a croweater. Your place is on your knees with a dick in your mouth. I am an Old Lady to not one but two patched members. You stay in your place and I won't have to kick you out of mine." I say and she walks off huffing. I turn, not knowing that the guys had come out of the chapel until my Old Men walk over and kiss the top of my head. "That was sexy as fuck babe." Hap says. "Agreed. Is it sad to say my dick's hard?" Koz says and my brother, Chris says "I so don't need to hear that about my little sister." and the room erupts into laughter.

Happy pulls me to the dorm that the three of us decided to share and when the door closes, he kisses me deeply. "Are you okay, Hap?" I asked. "I just needed you." he rasps and pulls me close. "Hap, you're worrying me." I say. Koz walks in and they sit me down on the bed. "We need to tell you something." Koz says. "Chris wants to take you back home after this is done. He said that he knows you will choose them over us." I look at him shocked. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I say pissed off. "He said that you know that family is important and that you will choose them over us." I stand up and asked, "Did you get what you needed from my brothers?" They look at me confused and Hap says "Yeah. We did." I turn and walk out of the room and into the main room. I see my brothers sitting at a table alone while the club members are milling about. I walk over to the table and look at Chris. "Outside. Now. All of you." I say and walk out the door. Walking over by the boxing ring, they follow me and my Old Men over. Once they reach us, Chris goes to speak and I stop him. "I speak. You listen. You all made me believe that it was my fault that Luke died. You all called me a whore and a bitch and didn't care that not only did I lose Luke but our baby too. You all left me alone. I don't care the reason. You are right though, family is important. But this is the family I am choosing. You see these two men? They have shown me more love than any of you did. These two have stood by me and so has the rest of the club. You all pushed me away and they welcomed me with open arms and never once turned their back on me. They are my family. Not you. Thank you for the information that you gave my family, but you can go now." I say and walk away with my guys behind me. I walk around the corner and Gemma stops me. "You did good baby." I nod and head to my dorm. Laying down on the bed, I start crying and they both lay down with me and let me cry. "I love you both. You know that right?" I asked. "We know baby. We know." Koz says "We love you too Maura." Hap says. "I will always choose you two. Always." I tell them and continue to sob and they continue to comfort me. I finally stop crying and look over at Hap. "Will you do something for me?" I asked. "Anything." he says. "Add your crow?" I asked. "You good with that brother?" he asked Koz and Koz says "I'm good with it." He stands to get his kit and starts adding his crow on the opposite side of my chest from Koz's. Now I feel complete.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a little while, we head outside and are sitting on the picnic table. Jax walks out and says "Koz, Lee called and needs you to head back to Tacoma for a few days." Koz looks at him and asked "When do I need to leave?" Jax says "About an hour." Hap asked "He need me too?" Jax looks at Happy and says, "Nah. Just Koz." and walks off. I look at Koz and say "Looks like we have an hour to get you ready to go." We head to the dorm, just the two of us and Koz pins me to the wall, kissing me roughly. Pulling me over to the bed, he quickly strips me down and enters me. Thrusting in and out quick and rough, he causes me to cum quickly before finding his own release. Once we get dressed, I start packing his things and get him ready to walk out the door. Walking outside, I walk him to his bike and kiss him goodbye. "Please be careful." I say. "I will baby. I love you." he says. "I love you too." I tell him and kiss him one more time before backing up and watching him leave. Walking over, I walk into Happy's arms and he kisses the top of my head and says, "He'll be fine."

We were sitting at the bar when my brother Kyle walks in. "What do you want?" Hap asked pushing me behind him. "I was wanting to talk to my sister for a minute if she will." he says. Kyle had always been the one that I was the closest to. He's the one that almost always took my side. "It's okay Hap. I'll talk to him." I say and lead him outside. As we walk over to the side to talk, I look and see Hap and Tig sitting at the picnic table watching. "What do you want, Kyle?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "Our plane leaves in the morning. We want you to come home with us. Please. We miss you, sis." he says. "Kyle, I have a life here." I say. "Look, we did everything we could to try to protect you. Why would you want to stay and be a biker whore?" he asked. Looking at him shocked that he of all people would say that. "What did you just say?" I asked. "Maura, you are sleeping with two of the members. Might as well sleep with them all. Are you going to just let them pass you around like that?" he asked. "Kyle, you need to leave. As far as I am concerned, you all no longer exist to me. This is my family. You are all dead to me." I say walking off, leaving him standing there. I walk inside and head to the dorm room. Walking in I shut the door and sit on the bed, playing with my ring that my brothers got me for my 16th birthday that I still wore.

Happy walks in and kneels down in front of me and asked "Baby, what did he say to you?" I shook my head and said, "It doesn't matter. They leave in the morning and won't be back." I tell him. "Maura, what did he say?" he asked again. "It doesn't matter, Hap. It's done." I say again hoping that he would drop it. "God Damnit. What the fuck did he say?" he almost yelled. Happy never raised his voice to me like that. "Fine. He called me a whore and said if I let you two pass me back and forth, was I going to let everyone pass me around." I yell and run into the bathroom and lock the door.

A few minutes later, I hear a knock on the door. "Maura? Babe? Please open the door." Hap says. I just sit there with my head in my hands crying. "Maura. Please baby. Let me in." He says again. I reach over and unlock the door and he opens it and walks in. Kneeling down in front of me he says "You're not a whore, baby. You know that right?" He wipes the tears from my face and kisses me softly. Pulling me up and carrying me over to the bed, he lays me down and hovers over me. "I love you Maura more than anything. I won't let anyone hurt you." he says kissing me softly. "I know Hap. It just kills me that my own brothers think that low of me but I am supposed to believe that they love me. Maybe they are right. Maybe I am a whore." I say pushing him off of me and sitting up. "Stop. You are not a whore. You are my Old Lady. You are the woman that I love more than anything. After losing my mom, I never thought that I would love anyone. I didn't think I was capable of it until you came along. Never think that low of yourself. You are respected and loved and Koz and I would both die for you." he says. I feel him moving behind me and pulling me back against him. With his arms around me, he starts kissing my neck. Turning in his arms, I straddle him and deepen the kiss. Kissing turned to shedding clothes. That turned to him pinning me to the bed. That turned to him making love to me, slow and gentle. The entire time, whispering to me how much he loves me and wants me and how lucky he was to have me.

I woke up the next morning, still wrapped up in Happy's arms. Laying in his arms, made me feel so good. I felt like all that had happened the days before didn't matter. I was loved and I was wanted and I was protected by the two men I loved more than anything. I laid there and listened to Happy's heartbeat and just enjoyed his warmth. Listening to his light snores, I couldn't help but smile. He was mine. The one man that no one thought would take an Old Lady and he not only took me as his but is sharing me with his best friend. I know this isn't conventional but it works for us. I loved being with both of my Old Men but I also loved my one on one time with them. I loved giving them individual attention and loved being able to see the love in their eyes when they made love to me. Little things, too, like when one of them wraps an arm around me and pulls me to their side, or when sitting around the clubhouse and one walks up behind me and wraps both his arms around my waist and whispers that they love me or how beautiful they think I am. It's something I never thought that I would experience again. But this love seems to be stronger and better than with Luke.

Koz called me every night that he was gone. He even sent me texts so that I would know he was okay and not worry as much. He was due back today. Sitting at the picnic table, with Happy's arm around my waist, we wait for him to get here. As we watch him pull onto the lot, I kiss Hap's lips softly before heading over to meet him. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply. "Fuck I missed you babe." I laugh and say "I missed you too." Walking over to Hap, he tells Koz, "We need to talk." I looked at Hap confused and Koz took my hand and lead us to the dorm. Once inside, Hap says, "Kyle came to see Maura the other day. Had her pretty upset." Koz looks at me and asked "What did he say?" I looked down at my feet and said "He called me a biker whore and asked if I was going to let everyone pass me around." I say. "Where are they?" he asked. "Maura told them they didn't exist to her anymore and they left out yesterday. Bu there's something else." Hap says and I look at him confused. "There was a package delivered to the office." he says and pulls out a box from under the bed that I didn't know was there. He opened the box and pulled out a onesie. My eyes went wide and I started going into a panic attack. Koz was in front of me "Breathe baby. Deep, slow breaths." Once I calm down, I start sobbing and when they try to touch me, I almost cower away. They look at me confused because I have never pulled away like that. Not from them. "Baby, talk to us." Happy said softly. I take a deep breath and take the onesie from him. "This was the onesie that I bought to tell Luke I was pregnant. It was in the car when we wrecked." I say. "There was a note." Hap said. Taking the note, I see it's from Weston. _**Maura, keep this for our baby. He's gonna need it." AJ.**_ Dropping the note, I run into the bathroom, sick. I hear Koz say "We have to stop this. Now." Koz walks into the bathroom and says, "We are gonna call church. I'll have Gemma come stay with you. We love you baby." and he kisses my temple before walking out of the room. Gemma comes running in, "Hey baby. What's going on?" she asked. "Weston sent me a onesie. It was in the car with us when we wrecked." I say. "Shit. They will figure this out." she assures me.

Inside the chapel, things are getting a little heated. Happy tosses the onesie on the table and the guys look at him confused. "Should we be saying congrats?" Tig asked. "This was delivered to Maura. From Weston. She said it was in the car when her and her ex wrecked. It was the one that she gave him to tell him she was pregnant." Koz says. "Fuck. We need to stop this now. Will she be on board with what we have to do?" Clay asked. "Yeah. She will be." Hap says. "We need to call her brother. I think he might know more about this." Clay says and Chibs pulls out his prepay. "Hello?" Chris answers. "Chris, it's Clay. I need some answers brother." he says. "Your sister got a onesie delivered from Weston. She said it was in the car when her and her ex wrecked. You know anything about that?" Clay asked. "Fuck. Look. I knew what he was planning. Zobelle wanted Luke out of the way. We didn't know that she was already pregnant when she got in the car with him. Weston hit them from behind and pushed them into traffic and one of his other men hit them head on in Luke's side to make sure that Maura wasn't hurt but to get rid of Luke." Chris said. "Are you fucking kidding me? You let them hurt your sister and kill her boyfriend and didn't do shit to protect her?" Jax asked. "Look man, I regret it all. After Luke died, I got her out of here. I wasn't going to let them take her and turn her into a human incubator." he says getting angry. "Well, consider this your warning. She ain't your sister anymore. She's mine." and Jax ended the call. "Does she know about this?" Clay asked. "Doubt it." Hap said. "You need to fill her in. Juice, start looking for any place they could be hiding. This ends here." Clay ordered. They all disperse and the guys come looking for me.

They walk into the dorm and Gemma leaves me alone with them. They sit on the bed on each side of me and Koz says "We need to talk to you babe." I sit up a little more and they both take my hand and I know it's bad. "We talked to Chris. We found out how Weston got that onesie." Hap said and my head shot up. I stand up, letting go of their hands. "It wasn't an accident was it?" I asked. "No babe. It wasn't. Zobelle wanted to get rid of Luke. Set it up where he was killed and you were only hurt. Once your brothers found out about the plan, they started making arrangements to get you out of there." Koz explains. "They aren't my brothers." I say sadly. "We know. Jax told them that they weren't your brothers anymore that he was and hung up on him." When Koz says this I shake my head and smile a little. These guys have been more my family than my own blood. "What do we do from here?" I asked. "We don't do anything. Me, Koz and the guys will take care of this but we need to know that you are on board with whatever we have to do to stop them." Hap says. Looking at him, I say "As long as you two come back to me whole, I am on board with whatever you have to do." I walk over to my guys and kiss them both passionately, one by one. "I love you both. Don't ever forget that." I tell them. They don't say anything. They place a head on each of my shoulders and just sit there. "I don't know what I would do without you two." I say and they don't say anything. They just hold me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I sat in the dorm room, alone, thinking about what the guys told me. My brothers knew what Ethan and AJ had planned and didn't do anything to stop it. I lost Luke and my baby. I think to myself as I rub my stomach. All of a sudden, I run to the bathroom sick again. I can't handle this. I can't. I sit on the bathroom floor and sob. I hear the door to the dorm open and close and I hear Koz call "Maura? Babe? You okay?" Getting up off the floor, I use the wash cloth to wipe my mouth and open the door. I start brushing my teeth and Koz starts rubbing my back. When I'm done, he asked. "You okay babe?" I just nod my head. Walking over to the bed. I sit down. "Talk to me." he says. "I can't handle this. My brothers were supposed to protect me and didn't. I lost my baby because of it. Now, Ethan and AJ are after me to make me a fucking baby factory. I can't hand this Koz." I say and start crying again. "We won't let them get you. I promise. We will protect you." he says pulling me into his arms. I finally get calmed down and we walk out to the main room. "Hey baby." Gemma says. "Hey Gemma." I say. "You hungry?" she asked. I say "No." but Koz and Hap say "Yes." I look at them and Hap says "I know for a fact you haven't eaten today. You need to eat." I sit on one of the bar stools and say "I'll eat when I'm hungry." Koz walks over and says "You will eat now. You need to eat." Rolling my eyes I say "Fine." Chucky places a plate in front of me with a bottled water and Gemma sits with me while I eat to make sure I eat.

"How are you holding up?" Gemma asked. "I'm not. I'm really not." I tell her. "Part of me wants the guys to just find them and get it done but another part of me wants to just turn myself over to him just so he will leave everyone alone." I say and Hap hears this. "The fuck you will. We got this so stop that bullshit about turning yourself over." he snaps. This pisses me off. "You know what? Fuck you. I am so tired of being told what to fucking do. All my life I have done what I was told and I was so fucking stupid to think you two would treat me any different. Fuck You." I say and storm out of the clubhouse. As I hit the doors, I take off at a full sprint. I can't handle shit. I need to get away from everything. I round the corner and run right into someone. Looking up, I see it's AJ. "There's my baby momma." he says as he grabs me. I try to get away, as he tries to pull me to his Bronco. All of a sudden I feel him being ripped away from me and feel arms around me. Happy and Koz were dragging AJ to the compound while Jax had his arms around me. "You're okay. I got you. Shhh. It's okay." he soothes me. I collapse and he picks me up and carries me back to the compound. He hands me over to Juice to carry me to my dorm while Koz and Happy are putting AJ in the van to take to 'handle.'

Gemma walks into the dorm and asked, "What were you thinking Sweetheart?" There was no anger in her tone just concern. Like a mom would. "I wasn't." I said sadly. "Maybe staying here was a bad idea." I tell her. "Do you want to leave?" we hear from the door. I look up and see Hap and Koz. Gemma gets up and leaves the room and Hap locks the door. "I don't want to be without you two but if I hadn't come here, Ethan and AJ wouldn't have found me." I say. "Weston won't be a problem anymore and he told us where to find Zobelle." Hap said. "When do you leave to take care of him?" I asked. "Not for a while." Koz says. "Lay with me please?" I asked them both. They take off their kuttes and lay on each side of me, holding me. I sob into Happy's chest while Koz has his arm around my waist rubbing my side. "I'm sorry for what I said Hap. I love both of you. I am so sorry." I say sobbing harder. "It's okay little girl. We ain't leaving you. I promise." he tells me before kissing the top of my head. I cry until I fall asleep in their arms.

I wake up and there's a note on the night stand from Koz. _Found Zobelle. We will be back soon. We love you._ It said. I get out of bed and walk into the main room. It's been almost a month since I became their Old Lady and I still can't get used to them being gone. I walk over to the couch where Gemma was. "You okay baby?" she asked. "I am now. I guess I just needed my Old Men to make me feel better." I say. She smiles and I say "Not like that. They just held me and let me cry." I tell her. "You know, those two are hard men. They do some tough things for this club but with you, they are so gentle. It's nice to see." she says. "Has anyone heard anything?" I asked. Prospect spoke up. "Jax called a half hour ago and said that everyone is whole. He said he'd check in later. I check my phone and see two texts from almost an hour ago.

 _K: Just checking in babe. I'll check in later. I love you._

 _H: Wanted to let you know we are okay. Will call later. Love you little girl._

I decide not to text them back. They need to concentrate on what they need to do. An hour goes by and the guys start filing in. I see Hap and Koz helping Tig in. He'd been shot in the leg. Tara rushes over to help patch him up and my guys come over to me. Koz gets there first and pulls me to him. He hugs me tight and kisses me and says "I love you." I say "I love you too." He puts me down and Happy pulls me in. "I love you little girl." he says after kissing me softly. "I love you to baby." I say. They pull me to the dorm and start telling me what happened. "We caught him without his bodyguards. We gagged him and took him to the warehouse. After beating the shit out of him, we shot him in the head and set the warehouse on fire. Zobelle and Weston are gone." Koz says. "Really? They're gone?" I asked. "Yeah babe. You are free." Hap tells me and I break down crying again. This time it's relief. "You both protected me. Thank you." I tell them. "You will always be protected. I promise you." Koz says.

I pull them down on the bed and kiss Happy first. Long and passionate. Then Koz. Rough and fervent. "Love me." I say and they both start shedding clothing as well as shedding mine. Both of them make love to me all night. Taking turns loving me. I spend the rest of the night, feeling my Old Men kissing me and making my body feel things that only they can. Things I have never felt before. I am so in love with these two men.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Now that the lockdown is over and AJ and Ethan are gone, the three of us head back to our house. Happy had moved in shortly after we did. There are nights where I sleep with just one of them and then there are nights where we are all together. I don't know how we make it work but we do. I am cleaning the house when Koz's prepay rings. I hear him talking on the phone and him and Happy come to the bedroom where I am cleaning to tell me they have church. "Clay called. Church. You gonna be okay here for a while?" Koz asked. "Yeah. I'll get dinner started and it should be done by the time you guys come home." I tell him. They both kiss me and I say "I love you both. Be safe." They tell me that they love me too and walk out the door. I know they are only going for a vote but I still worry about them.

A couple of hours later, I am finishing dinner when they walk in. I can tell something is off. "Get washed up. Dinner is ready." I tell them and they wash up and sit at the table. I bring their plates to them as well as a couple of beers and sit down with my own. I don't ask them right away about what happened. I just let them process. I know how these men work by now. We make small talk and talk about things we want to do to the house and when we are done eating, I clean up.

Sitting in the living room, I see them on opposite ends of the couch just staring at the TV. I turn it off and sit between them and say "Talk." Koz speaks first. "Clay wants to start doing business with some people. They want guns which we can handle but they want us to run drugs." I look at him, trying to keep my face blank of emotions. I know Koz had a drug problem years ago so I know this isn't easy for him. "What do you guys think?" I asked. "I want to vote no." Hap says. "Me too." Koz says. "Okay, so you vote no." I tell them. "The thing is that we think Clay already made the deal and this vote is just a technicality." Koz says. "Wait. Are you saying that Clay is making decisions for the club without talking to the club?" I asked. "Yeah." Hap says. "Have you talked to Jax about this?" I asked. "Not yet. We want to see how the vote goes first. Clay just seems like he has his own best interest at heart here and not what's best for the club as a whole." he says. "Fuck. What are you going to do if this passes?" I ask. Me just being an Old Lady, I don't get a say so all I can do is be prepared for the backlash. "We don't know." Hap says. "Well, only thing you can do right now is just decide what you are going to vote. Don't stress about the next step until you know what your options are." I tell them and they nod their head. I kiss them both and head to the kitchen to get them both beers. I pour a glass of wine and head out to the back deck.

Koz goes to take a shower and Happy walks to the deck where I am. Pulling me up from the chair, he sits and pulls me to his lap. "What are you thinking?" he asked. "Just worried that if the vote passes that it's going to pull Koz right back in. I know he's still going to meetings and he's doing great but he's kept himself away from it. Now, transporting it, I worry." I say. "He's good. I promise." Hap says. We hear Koz walk outside and he heard our conversation. "Babe, when I was using, I didn't have anyone to stay straight for. I do now. I won't mess up." he tells me. "Okay. But just remember that you can always talk to me." I say. He leans down and kisses me and takes the chair next to Happy. "You know I love both of you right?" I asked. "We do. What's up?" Happy asked. "I got a call today. It was from Chris. He, uh, was trying to talk me into coming to visit." I tell them. "What did you say?" Koz asked. "I told him that I was never coming back there. But he said something else. He started on this guilt trip and asked me if I was going to choose being a biker whore over my flesh and blood. They asked what was I going to do when I got knocked up and you both left me." I say and a tear rolls down my cheek. Neither of them say anything. They just sit there. "I guess the kid would have two dads." Hap says. "Neither of us are going anywhere Maura." Koz says. I nod my head. "Do either of you even want kids?" I asked. "We want you to be happy." Koz says. "That's not what I asked." I say, standing up. "If this is going to work, you should be able to answer simple questions like this." I say. "I never thought about kids but if it happens, I'll be there." Koz says. "I never wanted kids." Hap says. "But, I never wanted an Old Lady either until you. You make me change my way of thinking on everything." I smile softly at them and say, "That's all I needed to know. I told Chris never to call me again and I am calling tomorrow to change my number so that they don't have it." Koz says "We will have it put in Gemma's name that way they can't look you up." I just nod my head. We talk a little more about the vote and before I know it, we are heading to bed. Both of them by my side.

The next day, the guys leave for church and once they are out, both my men come home looking stressed. "How did the vote go?" I asked. "We voted no but it still passed. We work for the cartel." Koz says. "Fuck. Where do you go from here?" I asked. "I don't know." Hap says. "Well, let's just not think about it tonight. I know something that will take your minds off of the vote." I say and I take their hands and lead them both to the bedroom. Sex always clears their minds.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, I woke up alone. Thinking maybe the club called and I didn't hear the phone but then I hear them talking in the living room. I get up and put on a pair of Koz's boxers and one of Happy's shirts, I walk into the living room and they stop talking when they see me. They both smirk when they see what I am wearing. "Morning guys." I say. "Morning babe." Koz says walking over to kiss me. I walk over to Happy and kiss him and he says "Morning little girl." I head to the kitchen to start breakfast and after a few minutes they follow me in there. "We think we know our next step." Happy said. I look at him, waiting on him to continue. "We are going to talk to Jax and talk about a change in leadership." Koz says. "Really? Do you think he will do it?" I asked. "We think so. He's been pushing against Clay for a while. We are sure he's seeing what we are seeing." Koz says. We eat breakfast and while I am cleaning up the kitchen, there's a knock at the door. They had called Jax.

Jax walks in so I head to the bedroom to give them some privacy. As I head down the hall, Koz stops me. "You don't have to leave babe. You know about what we are going to talk about." I look at Happy and he nods his okay and I asked Jax "Are you okay with me being here?" He smiles and says "If your Old Men are okay with it then I am." I walk over to the couch and sit between Kozik and Happy while they are talking to Jax. "Jax, We think Clay made that deal with the Cartel before he brought it to the club. We think he's making decisions for the club without talking to us." Koz says. "You feel that way too, Hap?" Jax asked. "Yeah. Just seems he is thinking about himself instead of the club. Like he's working his way out." Hap says. "I agree with you guys and I've been thinking. I want to challenge leadership." Jax says and both my guys nod. "Well, we've got your back on this. It seems you have been trying to keep us under the radar more than he has." Koz says. "Well, then I will talk to the others and we can get the vote going but it won't be easy to get us out from under the Cartel. But we will get out." Jax says. "We trust you." Happy says. "What do you think?" Jax asked me. "They talked to me about it before the vote. I just listened and asked them what they thought. I support whatever my Old Men decide. I have their back but I'm telling you Jax, my top priority are these two men. I support the club but these two come first. Period." I tell him. "I respect that." he says.

Jax left and I went back to the kitchen to get them beers. After handing them their beers, I head back to the kitchen and get things out to start baking cupcakes. I bake when I'm stressed. Happy heads to shower and Koz comes into the kitchen. "You okay baby?" he asked, putting his arms around my waist. "Yeah. I'm okay." I tell him and continue what I am doing. "No you're not. You only bake when you are stressed." he says kissing my neck. I sigh and turn in his arms. "You know Clay won't take the change in leadership easily. Something's going to happen. I can feel it." I say. "What do you think will happen?" Koz asked. "I don't know but I don't see him taking this easily." I say. "Cupcakes? What's wrong?" Hap asked. "She thinks something is going to happen." Koz says "I just don't see this going well. Clay is too power hungry to just let this drop. He may not go for you guys but we all know he will play dirty." I say. "Call Jax. Might not be a bad idea to keep the Old Ladies under protection until we see how this shit plays out." Koz says. "You think he would come after the Old Ladies?" I ask. "Don't want to take any chances." Hap says pulling me to him. Koz leaves the room and talks to Jax and tells him what we were talking about. I turn back to the counter and finish making the cupcakes before we all head to bed. Even having both of them next to me, I still can't sleep worried about how this is going to go."

Waking up the next morning, I cook breakfast and then clean the kitchen. The guys head to church and I start to bake. I have to channel all of this stress. A couple of hours and three batches of cupcakes and two cakes later, Koz and Happy walk in the door with several club members with them. Happy walks into the kitchen and sees what I have made and kisses me. "It's going to be okay baby." he assures me. "I know but when I stress I bake. What are the guys doing here?" I ask. "We needed a place to talk where we knew Clay wouldn't be." he says. "Oh okay. Well, there's plenty of sweets for everyone. Tell them to dig in. I'll hang in the bedroom while you talk." I tell him. I kiss him again and kiss Koz on my way past. As I make it to the bedroom, I hear Juice ask "She bake all this?" Koz says "Yeah. Stress bakes." I close the door and let them have their meeting.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After the meeting, Koz comes to the bedroom door and asked me to come into the living room. I walk in and see all the guys still standing there. "Babe, we need to ask you something." Hap says. "Okay. What do you need?" I asked. "Jax thinks it's a good idea to put all the women on lockdown but we don't want to do it at the clubhouse. We need somewhere that Clay won't think to look." Koz says. I think a minute. "We can't have them here. There's not enough room. We can take them to the cabin." I say. "Clay knows where the cabin is." Jax says. "Not our cabin." I say. Koz and Hap look at me and nod. "Pack all the ladies up. Tell them leave their cars. You guys will have to take us there another way. He can't see us leave. But how will we get Gemma away?" I asked. "She kicked him out last night. Beat the shit out of her." Jax says. I look at him shocked and say "Okay. Well, we need to stock up the cabin so that there's food there. But other than that, it's ready." I tell them. "Are you guys okay with that? I mean, this is our private cabin." I asked Koz and Hap. "Yeah babe." They both say. "Well, this is the only time that this gets used to club shit. This is my one place to go that's club free where we can be together without interruptions." I say. "Understood." Jax says. They thank us and leave to get the Old Ladies and kids together.

I walk to the bedroom and grab a bag and start packing. The guys give me a few minutes before they come in there to check on me. "Are you okay baby?" Koz asked. "I think so. I was afraid that you all would think I was crazy thinking that Clay would do something but now, knowing that he beat Gemma? That just tells me that my feeling was right. He won't hesitate to do something to us if it was so easy for him to do that to the woman he supposedly loves." I tell them. "We won't let him touch you. We promise you that." Happy says and I nod my head. "I need a pen and paper." I tell them. Hap gets what I need and Koz asked "What are you doing?" I sit down and start making my list. "I am making a list of things that we are going to need at the cabin. Here, get this to the prospects and tell them to get everything on this list." I tell Koz. He looks at the list and says "I see you use a lot of these items when you bake." Koz says laughing. "Yeah, I'm planning out my list of baked goods now." I tell him.

We walk out of the house and the prospects are in the driveway. "Go to the store and get everything on this list. If you have any questions, call me or Hap." Koz says and they nod their heads before leaving. They mount their bikes and I climb on with Koz and we head out to the cabin. Once there, we dismount and I go and unlock the door. We walk in and I start lighting candles all over and opening windows to get the musty smell out. An hour later, everyone starts showing up.

I see Gemma walk in and I pull her into a hug. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah baby. I'm okay." she tells me smiling. "Nice cabin." she says. Once everyone is inside, I start speaking. "There are six bedrooms so some of us might have to double up. There are three bathrooms so please make yourself at home. We don't have cable but we have a ton of DVD's. The prospects are out getting us groceries now and should be here soon." I tell them and we start showing them to the bedrooms. Once everyone has their things in their bedrooms, we all sit around the living room and relax. "Why are we being brought here?" Lyla asked. I look at Hap and Koz and they nod that it's okay to tell them. "Jax is challenging leadership and the guys don't think he will handle it well. They know he won't go after one of the guys but that doesn't mean he won't come after us. Clay doesn't know about this cabin so we thought that it would be the safest place until they get everything under control." I explain. "Well, thank you for letting us stay here Sweetheart. We have to stick together don't we." Gemma says patting my shoulder.

A little later, the prospects come in with the groceries. "Did you find everything on the list?" I asked. One of them says "You had the size pan on the list and we couldn't find that size so I got the next size up. Is that okay?" he asked. "That's fine. Thank you." I say. After everything is put away, Gemma, Tara, Lyla and I are starting dinner while a couple of others are watching the kids. After we get it done, the guys come in. We feed our men and put the kids down for the night. I walk into our room with my Old Men and make sure they are okay. "Everything okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Vote passed. Jax is president now." Hap says. "Good. What's the next step?" I asked. "Now we just wait for his reaction. Some things have come to light. He was the one that killed Piney." Koz said. I look at him shocked. "That's not all. Opie's first wife? Donna? Clay ordered a hit on Opie and got Donna instead." Hap tells me. I sit down on the bed. "If he killed another member and put a hit on another, shouldn't that be grounds for a Mayhem vote?" I asked. "Yeah, and that's what we are voting on tomorrow. Jax wanted to give us the night to think about it." Koz says. "What are you thinking?" I asked. They both look at me and Hap says "We both are voting yes. He could have gone after any of us." I sit there a second and say "He doesn't have the balls to go after you two." They both smirk at me and I stand up and kiss both their cheeks before walking back to the kitchen. I start pulling out pans and ingredients and start mixing my batter. I hear Gemma ask "What's she doing? It's almost midnight?" Koz says "She's stress baking."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I look at the clock after taking the last batch of cookies out of the oven and see that it's four in the morning. Almost everyone else has gone to bed. Happy and Koz are sitting at the table watching me. "You guys didn't have to stay up with me. I'm fine." I tell them. "No you're not and we know you won't talk until you work some of that shit out while you bake. Now, talk." Koz says. I sigh, "What happens if the Mayhem vote doesn't go through?" I asked the question that was on my mind. "Then he doesn't die. But that doesn't stop us from excommunicating him like we have. His ink is gone and all of the other charters have been told that Jax is the president now. Plus, we are prepared for his shit. He's burned so many bridges that no one wants to help him." Hap says. "So, all we can do now is just prepare for the vote. Does Gemma know about the vote? She is still his Old Lady and all." I asked. "Yeah, she knows. She's good with it because she knows why." Koz says and I nod. "Let's go to bed boys." I say.

I wake up the next morning around ten and smell breakfast cooking. I walk out to the kitchen and see all the Old Ladies cooking. "Morning baby girl." Gemma greets me. "Morning Gem. How are you feeling?" I asked. "I'm good baby." she tells me before kissing my cheek. "Anything I can help with?" I asked. "Nope. We got it. You made all the desserts so breakfast is on us." Gemma tells me. I smile and head to the living room to watch the little ones play. Ellie comes over and sits next to me. "Morning Maura." she says sadly. "Morning baby girl." I say before kissing the top of her head. Since I have been around the club, I had gotten close to Ellie. I know she has Lyla but we have a big sister, little sister relationship. "Why are we having to stay here?" she asked me. "Baby, the guys have to take care of some things and thought we could all use a little mini vacation." I tell her, not wanting to tell her what's happening. "I saw cookies and cakes in the kitchen. Can we make an Apple Pie later?" she asked. "Yeah baby girl. Me and you will make one after breakfast." I tell her and she snuggles into my side more.

A little later, breakfast is done and the kitchen is cleaned and Ellie and I made the Apple Pie. The guys come in the door and Hap nods towards the bedroom. I follow him and Koz and they pull me to the bed. Sitting between them, this seems to be how all our talks go. "Vote was unanimous. He meets Mayhem." Hap says. "So, where do we go from here?" I asked. "We have him at the club's cabin and Opie's going to be the one to do it since he has lost the most from Clay's actions." Koz explains. "That makes sense. You guys tell Gemma yet?" I asked. "Jax is telling her and Tara now." Hap says and I nod. "You guys okay with this?" I asked. "Yeah, we are." they both tell me. "Good. When is it going to be done?" I asked. "Tonight. So we should all be able to go home tomorrow morning." Koz says. "You think Jax would be okay with us staying a few more days, just the three of us?" I asked and Hap says "I don't see why not. Why?" I smirk and say "I need some time alone with my Old Men. Haven't seen much of you guys over the last couple of days." I tell them.

We head out to the living room and see several somber looks. I walk to Gemma and lean my head on her shoulders. "You okay Gem?" I asked. "Yeah baby. This is how the club works. I knew it was coming." she tells me. "Doesn't make it any easier." I tell her. "No but Sweetheart, he isn't the same man I married. The man I married would never have done this to me, or his club. He was in this more for him and not for the club as a whole. Those men you have? They are good, loyal men. They are men to be proud of." she tells me. "Oh, believe me, I am very proud of them.

Later that afternoon, the guys start to leave. "Be safe guys. I love you both." I tell them and they both say they love me too and head out to carry out the verdict.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few hours later, the guys come back in and they all head to the rooms that are reserved for them and their Old Ladies. Hap and Koz nod towards the bedroom and I get up, kiss Gemma goodnight and head to bed with my guys. I sit on the bed and Happy heads to the shower. While he's in the shower, I look at Koz and ask, "Are you guys okay?" Koz kisses me softly and says "Yeah baby. Just need to process." I nod and start taking his kutte off of him. He lets me and then pulls me to him and just holds me. A few minutes later, Happy comes out and Koz gets in. Happy sits next to me and I ask him the say question. "You okay?" He kisses me and says, "I am now." He holds me close and says "Does being with us scare you?" he asked out of the blue. I look up at him and say "Knowing the things you two do for the club, it should, but it doesn't. I told you before, I feel safer with you two than I ever have with anyone." I tell him. "Good. We don't want you to ever think that we would ever hurt you." he says. We lay down and I snuggle into his side and we just lay there. Koz comes out of the bathroom and lays down. "I talked to Jax. He said us taking a couple of days isn't a problem. Everyone's leaving in the morning and then it's just us." I am turned towards Happy but I reach back and pull Koz against me. "Good. I miss you guys and I need to feel you guys close right now." I tell them.

The next morning, everyone is all packed and heading back out. "Thanks again for letting everyone stay here." Jax says. "No problem. I knew this was the only place Clay didn't know about. You guys are my family and I will do whatever I can for my family." I tell him. He hugs me and says "Love you sis." I smile and says "Love you too brother." I hug Gemma next. "Are you going to be okay Ma?" I asked. "Yeah. I am going to spend a couple of days with Jax, Tara and the kids. I'll be okay. Just enjoy your time with your Old Men." she says. Pulling me closer she whispers in my ear "I need a new grandbaby. Both got good genes." I pull away laughing and say "That they do." She smirks at me and heads out the door behind Jax. Koz walks over and asked "What did Gemma say?" I just smile at him and say "That's between me and my mother."

We put in a DVD and are sitting on the couch. They have their beer and I have a glass of wine. Getting up, I turn off the TV and start to walk away. "Come on boys. I'm ready for bed." I say as I start walking down the hall, pulling my shirt over my head as I go. I hear both of them growl as they follow me to our room. I climb onto the bed and they are already shedding clothing. Happy gets to me first and lays beside me with Koz laying on my other side. They take turns kissing me before they start to take over my body. We spend the rest of the night just making love and getting acquainted again.

I wake up the next morning and Happy is gone but Koz is laying in bed next to me. "Morning babe." He says. "Morning. Where's Hap?" I asked. "Gone to pick up more supplies." he says. I grin and say "I need a shower. Wanna join me?" He gets out of bed and pulls me with him. He gets the water temp where I like it and steps in. Holding his hand out for me, he pulls me into the shower and puts me against the wall. Picking me up, his hands on my ass and my legs wrapped around him. He enters me slowly as he is kissing me deeply. He starts kissing down my neck as he thrusts in and out at a steady pace. "Koz, faster baby. Please. Fuck me harder." I moan into his ear. He does just what I asked and start thrusting harder and faster. I feel myself fall over the edge and fe falls over with me. After we catch our breaths, we get cleaned up and out of the shower.

We were sitting on the couch when Happy pulled up with groceries. We get everything put up and sit to watch another movie. Koz gets up and says, "I think I am going to go for a walk. Give you two some time alone." he winks at me and heads out the door. I straddle Happy's lap and start kissing him. I am just in a tank top and loose fitting shorts. He pulls my tank top over my head and starts nipping and sucking on my skin. I raise up and pull his hard member out of his pants, sliding my shorts to the side and slowly lower myself onto him. I hear him growl at the sensation and that almost makes me come undone. I love hearing him growl like that. He goes back to kissing on my neck and bites down as I am sliding up and down on his hard dick. After I find my release, he finds his inside of me. We are sitting next to each other still trying to catch our breaths when Koz walks back in. "Feel better?" he asked us. "Fuck yeah." Happy says and I can't help but laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After a wonderful couple of days of nothing but hot sex and great sleep, we head back to Charming. Locking up the cabin, I get on the back of Koz's bike and we head out. Pulling up at the clubhouse, we walk inside and the first person I see is Gemma. "Hey baby. I'd ask how your weekend was but looking at the love bites on your neck I'd say you had a good time." she says laughing. "Oh yeah. I'm surprised I can even walk." I tell her. She pulls me to her and hugs me tight. "You know, the things you have done for this club, choosing us over your blood? That doesn't go unnoticed Sweetheart. We will always have your back." she tells me. Smiling, I say, "You guys are my family." The prospect hands us both a beer and we turn to look around. My eyes immediately find my Old Men and I can't help but smile. Koz walks over and asks "What are you smiling about?" as he puts his arm around me. "Just how I managed to get the two hottest SONS." I tell him. He kisses me softly and then Jax calls church. He kisses me again and heads to the table and Happy walks over and kisses me before he heads inside.

While we are waiting on the guys to get out of church, one of the new croweaters looks over at me and just glares. I nudge Gemma. "Looks like I am going to have to school another one, Ma." She smiles and says, "Just wait and see what she tries first." I nod. The guys come out of church and she heads right for Koz. Happy walks right to me and kisses me. I look over to Koz and the new croweater. She pushes up on him and he just takes her hands off of him and pushes her away. Walking over to me, he kisses me and stands on the other side of me so that I am sitting with both my men on each side of me. The new croweater walks over and before she says anything I say "Let me stop you right there. You're new so I will only say this one time. Happy and Koz are both my Old Men. I have both crows so these two are off limits. You have run of all the other single guys but these two are not on the market anymore." She looks at me and says "I know the rules. But I also know that you can't take on two Old Men." We all laugh and say "I can as long as the club approves of it and they have so, like I said, these two are off limits." She just scoffs and walks off. "Why do I have the feeling I am going to end up bouncing that one off the floor?" I ask Gemma and she just laughs.

We stayed for a couple of beers and headed back home with me on Happy's bike this time. Pulling up to the house, we all get off the bikes and head inside. Walking in, I tell Happy to order a pizza and I get in the shower. Getting out, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Looking down, there's blood running down my legs. "Koz! Hap!" I yell. Another sharp pain hits as soon as they walk in the room. "Maura? Fuck." Koz says. "Something's wrong." I say. Koz picks me up and throws some sweats and a shirt on me and rushes me out to my car and rushes me to St Thomas with Happy on his bike behind us. Happy carries me in and they take me back. Koz calls Gemma and Jax and before we know it, the waiting room is filled with Sons of Anarchy.

I am in an exam room with Happy and Koz sitting in there with me. The doctor comes in and says "We have the results of your tests. I'm sorry. I looks like you have suffered a miscarriage. We are going to be releasing you soon but I want you to take it easy over the next few days. Again, I'm sorry." before he walks out of the room. I feel the tears start to fall down my cheeks and both of them come over and sit on each side of the bed. Both taking my hands I say "I'm sorry." Koz looks at me and says "Baby, this ain't on you. You have nothing to be sorry for." Hap squeezes my hand and says "He's right. This ain't on you." I pull Koz in for a kiss and then Hap in for a kiss. The nurse brings my release papers and we walk out to the waiting room where our family is waiting. Gemma and Jax walk over to us and asks "What did the doctor say?" I look at them and my eyes start tearing up. Koz tells them "Doc said she had a miscarriage. None of us knew she was pregnant." Gemma pulls me into a hug while Jax rubs my back and kisses the back of my head. "Anything you need sis. We got it." He turns and tells Happy and Kozik the same thing. "You guys take a couple more days and be with your girl." They just nod and we head out the door with the club following.

We pull into the driveway and walk inside. I walk to the bedroom and lay down, tired all of a sudden. I lay in the middle of the bed and feel both sides of the bed dip down as my guys lay down with me. They lay as close as they can and we all lay there in silence for a while. They were trying to be there for me and I am laying there wondering who's baby it was and what would have happened if I wouldn't have lost it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next few days, I barely speak to anyone. Even my Old Men. Gemma comes by to check on me and I am still laying in bed. "How you holding up baby?" she asked. "I'll be okay. Just still a little shocked I guess." I tell her. "Baby, you know those men out there would do anything for you, right?" she asked. "I know but it makes me feel like shit that this is the second baby I have lost and this time, I didn't know which one of them was the father. They don't need this shit. Having to wonder which one knocked me up. I didn't even think about that when I took their crows." I tell her. "Stop that right there. These men love you more than anything. They would have both been here with you just like they have now. They both would have loved that baby and you will have one when the time is right. Timing just wasn't right this time." she tells me. "Or it was karma's way of telling me that I don't deserve them." I tell her. "Bull shit. You deserve to be happy baby and, yes, we have never had someone wearing two crows before but you guys love each other and make it work." she says and I just nod.

After Gemma leaves, Koz comes in and asked "Did you mean it?" I look at him and ask "Mean what?" He sighs and says "That you feel it's Karma telling you that you don't deserve us?" he asked. "I don't know. Part of me feels that way but then my heart tells me that the three of us belong together. I just don't want you two to regret this and hell, Koz, I didn't even know which one of you was the father." I tell him. "We talked about it while you are resting. And kid you have, will have two dads. Period. Obviously we will be able to tell after the kid gets here but either way, we will both be dad." he tells me and Happy comes into the room and says "We love you. We ain't going anywhere and neither are you. We are going to be one big dysfunctional family." I smile a little and say "I love you both so much. I just need to wrap my head around this. This is the second baby that I lost. I know the first was from the accident but this time, I didn't do anything." I tell them. "Like Gemma said. Timing just wasn't right." Koz tells me. I just shrug. Will you both lay with me? They lay on each side of me and just snuggle me. "I love you both more than anything. I hope you both know that." I tell them. "We do baby. We do." Happy says and we all fall into a peaceful sleep.

Waking up the next morning, we are still snuggled together. I turn over between them and snuggle into Happy with Koz snuggling closer to me from behind. Koz kisses my shoulder and Happy kisses the top of my head and we just lay there. "How are you feeling?" Happy asked. "A little better. Think I might go for a drive, get something to eat." I tell them. We all get up and start to get ready for the day when Jax calls. After Happy gets off the phone, he says "Change of plans. We got lockdown." They look at me and I just nod. "Apparently the Mayans are trying to pull some shit and they don't want anything happening to the girls. Pack a bag babe. I head to the closet and pull out three duffle bags. "I already have all three of our go bags ready. Let's go." I tell them and they just smile and shake their heads. "Look, I said I was taking care of my men and I meant it. Let's go." I tell them as we walk out the door.

Heading into the clubhouse, Happy and Koz take the bags to the room we will be sharing while I walk over to the bar to sit with Gemma. "How you doing baby?" she asked. "Better. Between talking to you and to them, I am better." I tell her. "Good." she says. The guys walk back out and the same croweater from before tries to push up on Koz again. "I am done with this bitch." I tell Gemma and walk over to her. I don't say a word. I just grab her by her hair and slam her face into the closest table. Then I get in her face and say "I told you he was off limits. Listen from now on, bitch." She scrambles away mumbling that I am a crazy bitch. "Don't forget it." I tell her. Koz pulls me to him and says "That was sexy baby." I just shake my head and we walk over to the bar where Gemma and Happy are sitting.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lockdown lasted three days before things were okay to go home. During that time, I barely saw Koz or Hap. I miss them. I can't sleep. I barely eat because of not only still stressed about losing the baby but them being gone. We are finally free to go home but there is a prospect following me home. Walking into my house, I head to my shower and then sit in the living room and wait for Hap and Koz to come home. It's after midnight before they get home.

I am still sitting on the couch, waiting. The door opens and the prospect leaves as they both come and sit beside me. "What are you still doing up?" Koz asked. "You honestly thought I would go to bed without you guys here? Without knowing you both were okay?" I asked. They both take my hand and I can tell something is up. "What's going on?" I asked. "To work out this truce with Alvarez, we had to help him with an internal problem." Koz says. "His son was causing beef with some other clubs without it being sanctioned and so Hap took care of it." Koz finished. Koz smirks and Happy shakes his head. "What am I missing?" I asked. "I had to dress up as a churro vendor to get to him." Hap says and I start laughing. First laugh in almost a week. I lay over on Happy and Koz grabs my feet and I just stay there with my men.

We finally go to bed but they don't touch me other than kissing me goodnight and laying with me. They both are snoring softly beside me but I am laying there awake. Sliding out of bed, careful not to wake them, I head to the living room and turn on the TV. I grab the blanket off the back of the couch and start watching some stupid infomercial. I sat there for a while and Happy comes into the living room. "You okay babe?" he asked, sitting next to me and pulling me to him. "Just can't sleep. I've barely slept these last few days so I should be exhausted but can't sleep." I tell him. "Let's take a bath. See if that helps." he tells me. We go into the guest bath so that we don't wake up Koz and he runs a hot bath. Both of us sitting in it, me with my back against his chest, he rubs his hands up and down my arms just letting me relax. "I love you." I say. Kissing the top of my head he tells me, "I love you too."

Once the water started getting a little cold, we dried off and headed to bed. Getting back in bed, Koz snuggles up to my front while Hap snuggles to my back and I drift off to sleep. I wake up the next morning in bed alone but smell breakfast being cooked so I get up and follow the smell. Walking into the kitchen, Koz is setting the table while Hap is finishing cooking. "Morning babe." Koz says when he sees me and Happy turns to look at me. "Morning little girl." Hap says. "Morning guys. What's this?" I asked. "You have had such a rough few days, we thought we'd take care of you today." Hap says. I just smile and take my seat at the table. "Guys, I need to tell you something." I start and they look at me, waiting on me to continue. "I am going to the doctor today and getting put on birth control." I say. "Why?" Koz asked. "Because I don't know if I want to go through this shit again." I say. "Babe, had any of us known you were pregnant, we would have been making you relax. I would like to try for another." Happy says and my eyes go wide. "Me too." Koz says. What the fuck? "Seriously?" I asked. They both smile and say yes. "Okay, I guess we are trying for a kid." I say before shaking my head.

Later that day, we are all three at work and Gemma is in the office with me. "Gemma. Think you can go to the doctor with me?" I asked. "Sure. You okay?" she asked. "Yeah. Just want to talk to the doctor about getting pregnant again." I tell her and she smiles. "Sure baby. Let's go." she says. Walking out to the garage, I go to my men and say "Gemma is taking me to the doctor." They look at me and Koz asked "I thought we talked about this?" I smile and say "Yeah but I want to get checked out and make sure that I am healthy enough to get pregnant." I tell them and they kiss me before we walk out the door to have the tests run.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I get home from the doctor and the guys are sitting in the living room waiting for me. "Hey guys." I say. "How'd it go?" Happy asked. "Looks like I healed pretty good from the miscarriage and we can start trying right away." I tell them. Koz picks me up quickly and starts carrying me to the bedroom. Laying me on the bed, Happy and Koz start shedding clothes while I do the same. They lay on each side of me and start assaulting my body. Koz climbs over me first and enters me quickly and starts thrusting in and out while Happy is on his knees next to me sliding his hard member in and out of my mouth. "Fuck Koz. Harder. I'm getting close." I tell him. He fucks me harder and faster and I feel my walls contract his hard member as he spills his seed inside me. Moving over and kissing me deeply as Happy replaces him between my legs. He enters me just as quickly as Koz and starts fucking me hard and fast and I hear Koz in my ear saying "Cum for us baby. We wanna see how sexy you are when you cum." he rasps and that throws me over the edge and Happy follows right behind me. After we all reach our releases, we collapse on the bed. "Fuck Maura. That was hot babe." Happy tells me. "Yeah. I forgot to tell you how fun baby making can be." I tell him laughing.

The next few months were much of the same. I have been bent over furniture, taken in the shower, up against walls, on the couch, floor, counters, you name it. Every month I take a pregnancy test and it comes back negative. Sitting in the bathroom and this is our fourth month of trying and we are waiting on the results of the test to show. "I can't look." I tell them, not wanting to be disappointed again. Happy picks up the test and looks at it. Looking back at me, he smiles and says "We're knocked up." I look at him wide eyed and jump into his arms. After hugging him and Koz, I called to get an appointment with Tara.

That afternoon, I am sitting in Tara's office and she did my bloodwork and as soon as the results come back she smiles and says "Looks like you are indeed pregnant. Now, let's go to an exam room and see how far along you are." she tells us and we follow her to an exam room. Pulling the ultrasound machine over, she puts the gel on my stomach and moved the wand around. We heart the heartbeat and the three of us smile. Moving the wand a little more, we see the little blob on the screen and I feel a tear fall from my eyes. "Looks like you are seven weeks along. Congrats guys." Tara says and hands us the ultrasound pictures. We schedule my next appointment and get my prenatals and head home.

Walking into the house, we are sitting on the couch and I can't take my hand off of my stomach. I'm pregnant. I fix dinner and we are all getting ready for bed. Laying between them, I hear them start to doze off and I am laying there awake. My worry is setting in. This is the third time that I have been pregnant and lost the first two. All I can do is pray that this one makes it full term.

Waking up the next morning, I am dragging. "You okay baby?" Koz asked and Happy turns his attention to me. "I'm okay. I just didn't sleep much last night." I tell them. "What's wrong?" Happy asked. "Just worrying and before you say it, I know this time is different but I still have that worry in the back of my mind, at least until we get past the first trimester. I'm not going to keep my stress bottled up. I promise." I tell them and they both come over and kiss me and tell me that they love me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 *****Twenty Weeks Pregnant*****

Sitting at the doctor's office, Happy and Koz are both sitting on each side of me, holding my hand. Things so far have been normal in this pregnancy and for that I am grateful. The nurse comes in and calls my name. The three of us walk back and the nurses and doctor all know the situation and to them we are just another pregnant family. We go through the normal routine before moving to an exam room. "How are you feeling today Maura?" the doctor asked. "Good. Been resting and taking it easy. These two won't let me do a whole lot." I tell her. "Good. Can never be too careful." she says. "Now, let's check out the little one. Are you wanting to know the sex?" she asked. "Yep." I say and the guys just nod. "Any guess on the gender?" the doctor asked. "I say girl." Koz says. "I say boy." Hap says. The doctor looks at me and I just shrug. Moving the wand, we hear the heartbeat. Then she moves it a little more and says "Well, Daddy number one is right. It's a girl." she tells us. We are all smiling as she hands both my Old Men a copy of the ultrasound.

Walking into the clubhouse, we walk up to the bar and the guys get beers and I get a water. "You all know I'm getting drunk after the baby gets here right?" I asked. They just laugh and take another pull from their beers. Gemma walks over and says "How's my grandbaby doing?" I smile at her and say "She's doing just fine." Gemma catches what I say. "Finally a granddaughter." she says hugging me and then the guys. "So, how's this going to work?" Jax asked. "Just like any other parents. Just mine has two dads." I say. "Well, you should be able to tell who the baby looks like." He says laughing. "Either way, any kids we have will have both of them for dads. We are one unit." I tell him. "Long as you are happy, we are happy for you, sis." Jax says hugging me. "They hurt you or my niece, I get to take them to the ring." he whispers. "Of course big brother." I say as I pull away from him.

That night, we are sitting on the couch, when she starts to kick. I grab their hands and they finally get to feel her kicking. "You feel that all the time?" Hap asked. "Yeah. Pretty much." I tell him. "Have you thought about names?" I asked. "Not yet." Koz says. "Well, how about Hap picks the first name and you pick the middle." I say. Happy says "Victoria after Ma." I smile and Koz says "Marie after my mom." I smile and say "Wow. Victoria Marie it is." Happy gets up and takes my hand and we all head to bed. Getting into bed, they snuggle up on both sides of me and both have their hands on my stomach.

I wake up the next morning and get breakfast done and the guys leave for work. I am sitting on the couch, relaxing like I promised that them I would. I have my phone on the couch next to me when it rings. I don't look at the number before I answer and I wish I would have. "Hey little sister." Chris says. "What do you want Chris?" I asked. "I was wondering how much longer you were going to wait to tell me you were pregnant again?" he asked. "How'd you find out?" I asked. "You don't think I have people watching you? You really are a biker whore aren't you?" he asked and I hang up on him. Calling Koz he answers on the first ring. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I need you guys home, now." I tell him. "We're on our way." he says before hanging up. A few minutes later, they come running in. "What's wrong? The baby?" Koz asked. "She's fine. Chris called. Wanting to know how much longer I was going to wait to tell him I was pregnant. He's got someone watching me." I say. "Fuck. Pack a bag. We're heading to the clubhouse." Hap says. "Go bag is in my trunk." I tell them. "Let's go." Koz says.

A few minutes later we are pulling into the lot and pulling into my parking spot. Gemma comes walking out and sees me. "What's going on?" she asked worried. "I'm on lockdown. Chris called." I tell her. She doesn't ask anything else. "Maura, we need you to come into church with us." Jax says and I nod and follow the guys. Walking into the chapel, I sit in Happy's lap and Koz is holding my hand. "Now, tell us what happened." Jax says. "Chris called. I didn't look at the caller ID before answering but he asked me how much longer I was going to wait before telling him I was pregnant. When I asked how he knew, he told me that he had people watching me and called me a biker whore again." I tell them. I feel Happy's grip tighten on me and Koz tightens his grip on my hand. "Until we figure this out, you don't leave this clubhouse. Not even in the lot." Jax says. "Okay." I say. I stand to leave so that they can figure this out but before I leave, Jax says "We'll take care of this sis. Just try to relax so my niece is safe." he tells me and I smile at him and nod.

An hour later, the guys walk out of the chapel and they walk over to me. "Juice is tracking Chris' phone. Looks like there's a ping close by. Chris is here." Koz tells me. "Chris is watching me?" I asked. "Yeah. Stay here. We think we know where he is. But babe, you have to be okay with what we are going to do. I know he's your brother but…" Koz starts and I cut him off saying "Jax is my brother. You two do what you need to do to protect me and our daughter." They both kiss me and tell me they love me and Jax walks over and asks "You good?" I smile and say "I'm good. Love you big brother." he smiles and hugs me before following the guys outside.

Pulling up to the old motel, the guys watch Chris come out of the room and head to his car at the back of the lot. Tig and Opie grab him and throw a bag over his head and toss him in the van to take him to the warehouse. Tying him to the chair, Jax, Happy and Koz walk in and Chris smirks. "You?" Chris asked. "I told you, you come near my sister again, I would end you." Jax says. "She's not your sister." Chris says. "She ain't yours." Jax says like it's common knowledge. "Why are you following Maura?" Koz asked. "I was waiting on the right time to take her home." Chris says. "She is home." Hap says, gritting his teeth. "No she isn't. And now, no one will want her because she's knocked up. But who's the daddy? Does the whore even know?" Chris says and Koz and Hap both take a step towards him but they see Chris visibly stiffen. After a minute, he smirks. "You know Maura would never sign off on letting you hurt me. I'm her blood." Chris gloats. Hap takes out his phone and calls Maura. "Hap? You okay?" she asked clearly worried. "Yeah babe. Just need to ask you something." he says after putting it on speaker. "What do you need?" I asked. "Chris has something to ask you." Hap says and Chris start speaking. "Maura, sissy, they are going to kill me. You gotta stop them." he says. "Chris, you stopped being my family when you insisted on calling me a biker whore. You aren't my brother. Jax is. Guys, do what you need to do. Goodbye Chris." I say before Happy takes it off speaker. "We will be there soon. I love you." Hap says and I respond "I love you too. Both of you stay safe." I say before he ends the call to do what they need to do to get rid of Chris.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

While we are waiting on the guys to come back I asked Gemma "Can you call Rosen? I need a favor." Gemma looks at me and says "Sure. I can have him come right over. Why?" she asked. "I want to have my last name changed legally to Lowman-Kozik." I tell her and she smirks. Taking out her phone, she explains what we need and Rosen says he will be there in a little while. The guys walk in and walk over to me. "It's done." Happy says. "Get cleaned up. Rosen is on his way." I tell them. They look at me confused and I say "I'll explain when Rosen gets here." They head to the dorms to get showered and changed.

Hap and Koz walk back into the main room as Rosen is sitting down. "Thanks for coming Rosen. I know it's short notice but this is something that I need to get done as soon as possible." I say. "No problem. I have the papers drawn up and once you sign them, I will get the judge to sign off." he tells us. "What are you doing babe?" Koz asked. "I am legally changing my last name." I say. "To what?" Happy asked. "Lowman-Kozik." I say and they both smile. "This way, when Tori is born, she will have both of your last names. Plus, you two are it for me." I tell them. I sign the papers and then say "I need one more thing done. I need both Happy and Koz put as her legal guardians." He smiles and says "You got it. I'll meet with the judge in the morning and get this pushed through. You'll be Maura Lowman-Kozik by the end of the day tomorrow." he tells me and I smile. The three of us head home for the night now that Chris is gone.

The next day, I wake up and the guys are gone. Thinking that they are gone to do something for the club, I get up and start my morning routine. I had just finished cleaning up the house a little when the guys walk in the door with lunch. "Hey baby." Koz says. "Hey guys." I say. "Hey little girl." Happy says. "We need to talk to you." Hap says and I look at him concerned. Sitting down on the couch, they each take a hand. "You know we love you more than anything. You're it for us and we can't wait for our daughter to be born. You took the step of changing your last name to both of ours so now, it's time for us to take a step." Koz says. I look at Happy's hand that he holds out and see three rings. "What's this?" I asked. "You're our Old Lady, mother of our kids, and now we want you to be our wife." Happy says. I smile as he slides the ring on my left ring finger. It's just a simple silver band but it's perfect. I slide one of the rings on Koz's finger and the other on Happy's finger. "I love you both." I say. "We love you too baby girl." Koz says. "Take your wife to bed boys." I say and they follow me to the bedroom to officially claim me as their wife.

Later that evening, we are sitting on the couch watching a movie and eating when I grab my stomach. "You okay?" Koz asked. I grab their hands and put them to my stomach and say "Tori's kicking." They smile when they feel her kicking their hands. "She's been like this the last couple of days. Seems she's more active when you guys are nearby." I tell them. We sit there a little longer and I lean into Koz and Happy pulls my legs over his lap, rubbing my feet. I am quiet and just staring at the movie when Hap asks "You okay Maura?" I look over at him and say "Yeah. Just thinking." I say, sitting up. "About what?" Koz asked. "If Chris came after me, what's to stop the rest of my brothers?" I asked. "Jax spoke to Brian and they all said that Chris was obsessed with you being back home but they think you are safer here. They asked about talking to you and Jax said he would have you call them if you wanted to talk to them." Koz said. "Okay." Is all I say. "We will keep you and our Princess safe." Hap says. "I know." I say before snuggling back into Koz's side.


	23. Chapter 23

Just a little filler chapter. Sorry so short.

Chapter 23

***Thirty-nine weeks pregnant***

Standing in the clubhouse, talking to Gemma, I feel another contraction coming on. I try to hide it though. "You okay?" she asked. "Contraction. Don't say anything. They're still twenty minutes apart. All of a sudden, my water breaks. "Can't hide it now." she tells me laughing. "Boys, time to go." Gemma yells and all the guys turn around. Happy and Koz are by my side and Koz sees the floor. "That what I think it is?" he asked. "My water broke." I say. "Have fun cleaning that up prospect." Jax says laughing. "Clean it up and meet us at the hospital." He says after I glare at him.

Eight hours later, Tori is born. Soft white skin and soft blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "She's beautiful brother." Hap says. "Our little girls is perfect Hap." Koz says. The rest of the club comes in and Jax says "Well, guess we know who the baby daddy is." We all laugh and I see Gemma holding Tori. "You did good baby girl." she says to me before looking down at Tori. "I'm your Grandma baby girl. Mommy and Daddies start being mean to you, you just tell me and I'll take care of it." she coos to Tori and she just looks at Gemma like she's taking in every word.

After everyone is gone, Koz is sitting on the bed next to me and Hap is holding Tori. "You know she ain't dating until she's fifty right?" I start laughing and say "With all the uncles she has along with you two? She'll never date." Happy looks down at her and says "We love you so much baby girl. Your Abuela would have loved you." I look at him and see a sad look in his eyes. I know it's times like this that he misses his mom. "Hap?" I asked. He looks at me and says "I'm good babe." I look at him a minute longer and say "I love you." Smiling, he says "I love you too."

Tori is sleeping in the bassinet, Koz and Hap are camped out watching her and I am laying in the bed watching all of them. I finally have my family. I couldn't ask for a better outcome to my life. I see Happy look at me. "When you're healed, I want to try for another." he says and I just smile and nod. I see them start to doze off in their chairs before I check on Tori one more time before dozing off.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

***Two years later***

"Fuck." I say. "What's wrong sis?" Jax asked. "This kid is killing me. He's been really active today." I tell him. All of a sudden, I jump up and run to the bathroom sick. "You okay?" he asked. "You can't say anything." I tell him. "I've been having contractions all morning. They're still about thirty minutes apart but I don't want to get the guys stressing." I tell him. "I'll have Ma stay close." he tells me and I nod. "What do you need sweetheart?" Gemma asked as she walks over. "Stay close to Maura today. She's having some contractions." he tells her. She smiles and says "Let's go sit down sweetheart." We walk over to one of the couches and sit down. Looking around, I see one of the croweaters and call her over. "Lena, can you get me a bottled water please?" I asked. "Sure. You want anything Gemma?" she asked. "No baby. I'm good." she says before Lena walks off.

A couple of hours later, the contractions are getting closer and harder to hide. "You okay babe?" Hap asked. "Yeah, baby boy is just moving around a lot." I tell him and he seems to believe it. I stand up to go to the bathroom, and my water breaks. "Alright boys, it's go time." Gemma says and they all turn around. We head to Gemma's car and the guys follow on their bikes.

Six hours later, Dominique Victor Lowman-Kozik was born. "He's perfect sweetheart." Gemma says. "Looks just like Happy. Look at that little scowl." Jax says laughing. After everyone leaves, it's just the four of us. I look over and see Happy sitting there holding Dom in his arms. "Hey little dude." he says and we Koz and I just watch him. "He's perfect babe." Hap says to me. "He is." I say. Gemma walks back in with Tori and she lays next to me on the bed and dozes off. Koz takes her from me and holds her while Hap is holding Dom. "Now we have our perfect little family." I say and they both look at me, smiling.

Two days later, we are released to go home. Walking in the door, we see our entire family hanging out. Some of the croweaters are serving food and drinks for us and one of them, Lena, walks over with my plate for me. "Thanks Lena." I tell her. "Let me know if you need anything for the babies. I'm here if you ever need a sitter." she tells me. She's one of the few that I would trust with them so I just smile and say "I'll keep that in mind."

After everyone leaves, I give Tori a bath while the guys are in the living room with Dom. "Budda bath?" Tori asked. "Yeah, bubba gets one next." I tell her. "I help?" she asked. "Yeah baby girl. You can help." I tell her. Once I get her bath, Hap bring Dom to me. I put him in this baby tub and Tori starts washing his tummy and he just looks at her. "I dot you Budda." she tells him and he coos back at her. "Mama he talk." she says smiling. "Yeah baby girl. He did." I say to her. Koz walks in and says "Come on Tori. It's bedtime baby girl." She kisses Dom's head and says Nigh Nigh Budda" before Koz picks her up. "I'll be there in a minute to tell you goodnight Princess" I tell her and Koz kisses the top of my head before heading out of the room.

Once both babies are down for the night, I snuggle on the couch and just enjoy the fact that my life is finally perfect.


End file.
